Truth or Dare!
by Tensaiga
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higarashi shrine because of a blizzard that trapped them. So now they're bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. Will there be love?
1. Come On You Chicken!

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 1:** Come On You Chicken!

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1816

**Pages: **5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were over at Kagome's house to watch some movies, while drinking hot cocoa. Okay so it's snowing outside and it's really cold and that's pretty much what was happening. The four people I'm talking about have known each other forever. It was even before they learned how to walk, or talk, or insult. Their parents were all friends, and so on. Soon when they were old enough to talk they all became friends. There wasn't one time that these four were ever sad, or even lonely.

Okay that would be a lie. See Kagome is the nicest polite one, with a soft heart. It was pretty much obvious that a girl like her could never hurt anyone. That's why a lot of people liked her. It was because even though someone might her, she would never in return hurt him or her, in a spree of getting revenge. She knew that even though people are mean in the world, it didn't mean that she had to act the same and in return sink to their level.

Miroku and his cursed hand are perverted. He's a pervert, or what Sango calls him Houshi. He's the one person that would continuously touches other women in hopes that they would "bare" his children because he thinks that if you're still a virgin by the end of high school then you are a lose beyond all reason. Miroku keeps touching Sango's butt and that's as simple as I can put it. She in return slaps him and that's a normal routine. So you're wondering why he doesn't touch Kagome? See secretly Inuyasha told Miroku she was off limits. He touches her and BANG Miroku will never see daylight. Miroku knew he didn't want _that_ to happen.

So anyway Inuyasha was the rough kind of guy. He had the whole long hair and amber eyes fad going on. He never revealed his intensions to anyone and even though was known as the "bad boy" of the school he never put his friends in danger or included them in something he knew would get his friends into trouble. Not matter what his friends came before reputation. He was known as the rebellion. He was the leader and if things didn't go his way he'd "just FEH!" or just agree to shut everyone up. Secretly he liked Kagome and was a real softy, but he couldn't let anyone know that could he?

Sango was a tough girl. She couldn't care less about her appearance, and didn't give a crap to anyone. You mess with Kagome you mess with her. Personally just leave her alone or she's bound to get pissed. So don't get her angry or it would be your last day with your body parts still intact to you. Basically the whole group cared about Kagome and if something went wrong then it was big trouble for you so no one ever tried to mess with the girl.

So back to our story… Right now they're watching a movie called Scary Movie III! So it's peaceful, with no noise, except the one that was being produced by the movie that was playing. Kagome's mom, grand pa, and brother went to go visit her aunt cause she wasn't feeling well. They left Kagome because she had a lot of work to catch up on. Recently she got the flu and missed some school. The first day she got back Hojo came up and asked if she wanted to go out. Kagome snickered to herself at the image!

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome walked into the halls after her 3-day flu. She saw Hojo come up towards her. _Great! Why won't he just take a hint? Arg! Inuyasha! Come on Inuyasha save me! Let's just hope Kouga doesn't come!_

"Hello Higurashi!" Hojo smiled at Kagome hoping that she's return the gesture.

"Hello Hojo!" _Come on Inuyasha! Anytime!_ Kagome thought as she wished that Inuyasha would show or Hojo would just leave her alone for once.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday!" Hojo asked for what was the 1,000,000th time in the world.

"Um –" Kagome stuttered hoping to buy time.

"She can't!" shouted another voice that was _just _behind her.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha behind Kagome and sighed in relief. _Thank Kami! (God) Inuyasha lifesaver. Let's see if you have something to back that up!_

"Who are you?" Hojo tried to glare at the new comer, but sadly failed.

"Hobo if you haven't noticed that I'm Kagome's boyfriend then you basically missed the news of the century." Inuyasha said trying to keep his cool at the boy who just never understood _anything._

"It's Hojo!" he shouted at Inuyasha.

"Whatever Hobo!" Inuyasha carelessly replied.

Kagome snickered to herself. It was true. Inuyasha called him that because he was just difficult. That's why she fell in love with him, such a long time ago. He was the out going type. He was what she considered down – right sexy. He was rough, and who could resist the ears. Yes Inuyasha was ½ demon, half human. He was a Hanyou. He had 2 triangle ears on top of his head! "Higurashi is this true?" Hojo asked her.

Personally she thought he was about to break into tears, but knew she couldn't be mean to him and lead him on. "Yes Hobo! I mean Hojo! He is my boyfriend." Kagome sighed.

"Why not me?" Hojo asked her.

"Um cause he's my type?" Kagome guessed not even sure of herself.

"Maybe next time?" Hojo asked with hopeful eyes.

"I have a boy friend there is no next time." Kagome squinted at the boy.

How was it possible that even after she said she did have a boyfriend that the guy never seemed to understand that she wasn't interested in him? He was too polite for her. "Alright, but we're friends right?" Hojo asked her.

"Sure!" Kagome smiled happy at the idea.

Hojo's face lifted and walked of. Kagome sighed in relief to herself. Hojo was gone and there was no Kouga so far. _YES! WOOT! I'M IN THE CLEAR!_

Kagome was in her thoughts when Inuyasha started talking. "What no hug?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a puppy pout.

Kagome looked up once again to see Inuyasha pouting. They always had this hug thing. Whenever one saved the other they would get a hug! Kagome smiled. Inuyasha had his arms spread out for Kagome. Kagome giggled and jumped in. They held each other until a voice came towards them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY WOMAN YOU MUTT? GET AWAY NOW!" shouted Kouga angry at the fact that his _woman_ was in the arms of another man.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke away to look at Kouga. He was angered and staring at Kagome and Inuyasha, who were still together, but just held hands. "What are you talking about Kagome's not your woman."

"Yes she is!" growled Kouga.

"No she's not!" argued Inuyasha.

"Yes she is!" Kouga shouted as he approached.

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha.

"YES!" Kouga screamed.

"Come at me wolfarina!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Pleasure to!" Kouga argued with Inuyasha.

Kouga lunged towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha stuck his fist out and hit Kouga. Kouga fell to the floor unconscious and everyone started laughing. Kouga was defeated so easily! Inuyasha and Kagome smirked. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "Where's my hug?" he asked her with his puppy dog eyes.

"This one deserves more than a hug." Kagome smiled as him.

First Kagome gave Inuyasha a big hug. Then when they were done she gave a mall peck on his cheek. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed and went towards the classroom. They weren't scared to hug or give a kiss. Nope it wasn't, but their secret love towards each other was.

**END FLASHBACK**

The movie had just ended. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku got up about to leave. "Bye Kagome!" shouted Sango as she headed towards the door.

"Bye Lady Kagome!" laughed Miroku as he too headed towards the door.

"See you Kags!" hugged Inuyasha as he followed the other two.

The three went to the door and opened it. All three came face to face to a giant block of snow. They were trapped. Sango closed the door and went back to the living room. "Hi Kagome!" came in Sango giving her a big hug.

"Hello Lady Kagome!" bowed Miroku as he entered the living room.

"Hi Kags!" entered Inuyasha as if it was nothing new.

Kagome laughed at the event. "Let me guess you're trapped?" she guessed knowing what might have happened.

"Yup!" answered Sango as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I know what we can do!" Kagome voiced as a smile graced her face.

"What Kags?" Inuyasha asked unsure of what Kagome's idea might be.

"We could play truth or dare!" Kagome said as she giggled with childish joy.

"We could…" Inuyasha protested not wanting any secrets to be let out.

"Come on Inuyasha it'll be fun. I'll make Ramen." Kagome bribed him knowing that at the sound of having ramen Inuyasha would do anything.

Inuyasha put a finger to his thin and thought. "Alright." Inuyasha replied nodding as Kagome went to go make ramen.

After 5 minutes Kagome came back and looked over at Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. She sat down after giving Inuyasha the ramen. Then Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha sat down in a circle. Kagome spun the bottle and it stopped at Sango to decide who would go first. "Alright. Kagome truth or dare?" Sango asked the girl.

"Um Truth!" Kagome uneasily replied.

"Okay! Um Kagome do you like Hojo?" Sango lazily asked unsure of what to exactly ask.

"As in?" Kagome pushed for a clearer answer.

"As in a hot guy like everyone else!" Sango said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah right and I love Miroku. Of course not!" Kagome denied shuttering at the thought of actually going out with Hojo.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. She didn't like Hojo that was a big load of his chest and he felt happy. "Okay Inuyasha truth or dare?" Kagome asked him since the bottle landed on him.

"Feh! Truth!" Inuyasha gruffly replied.

"You're no fun! Fine! Inuyasha do you like Kikyo as in a girlfriend?" Kagome simply asked wanting to know the answer.

"Um…" prolonged Inuyasha.


	2. Does this make you happy?

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 2:** Does this make you happy?

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1733

**Pages: **5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** Last times Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were watching a movie, when Kagome got a flashback. It was about the 1st day Kagome got back from having the flu. Hojo and Kouga came and claimed Kagome. Inuyasha stuck up for her and got 2 hugs, and a kiss. Then they decided to play Truth or dare. Sango asked Kagome if she liked Hojo. Obviously said no! Then Kagome asked Inuyasha if he liked Kikyo. He said…

* * *

Kagome anxiously awaited the answer. She wanted to know if her best friend and secret love would truly love Kikyo. She wished that he would say no because she truly loved him and it would break her heart for him to say yes. "So do you?" Kagome pushed for an answer.

"Do I have to answer? Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha sighed thinking that his friends would know how he felt for Kikyo since it was very obvious to him how he felt towards her.

Kagome caught her breath. She felt as if her heart was breaking in two different pieces right before her eyes. _He must like her. That's probably it. That's why he won't answer. This isn't fair. Why does he like her? She only wants him for looks not the great guy he is on the inside. Why?_

"It's truth or dare. You have to answer!" Kagome pushed once again hoping that he would be clearer this time, with a small chance of hope.

"Of course…" Inuyasha started to answer.

Kagome felt as if her world was crumbling. Not only was she heart broken she felt as if she could never look at Inuyasha in the same light ever again. How could he love Kikyo? She never dressed appropriately and went out with every guy that probably ever existed besides Inuyasha. To put it simply, she was a slut! "…not!" finished Inuyasha.

_Wait a minute. Did he just say no? _Kagome leaped with joy on the inside, but felt as if she should make sure before being overjoyed at a false fact."Wait what did you say? Spacing out!" Kagome replied with a small smile.

"Kags I said no! Who would like her?" Inuyasha said as he made a face of disgust at the thought.

Kagome along with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha laughed thinking about Kikyo. They knew that Kikyo was a spoiled child with mental issues and knew it wasn't good to laugh at the challenged, but Kikyo was an exception to them all. "Seriously Kikyo is way worse then me!" Sango pointed out making the group laugh even more.

"You're right Sango. Well my dear Sango it's not like you're bad in the first place… I mean…." Miroku started and tried to fix, but the correct words wouldn't come out ending the laughter.

"Save it!" growled Sango some – what embarrassed that Miroku thought of her as a bad person, which made her a little sad and a little heart broken.

Everyone kept laughing, but soon came to a stop as the humor of the statement died down. When everyone was back to normal, Inuyasha spun the bottle, and somehow it ended up on Miroku, which made him smirk. "Truth or Dare pervert?" Inuyasha asked while smirking.

"Inuyasha how could you think so low of me?" Miroku gasped as if it was a new concept that he had just learned about how his friends saw him.

"Easily!" they all replied at the same time as if it was planned.

All of a sudden Kagome and Sango started laughing once again. Miroku just looked at them and shot daggers at them. He continued to glare as Sango laughed at him and soon his view started to go down. It started at Sango's face and soon was at her neck continuing to descend. "Pervert! You can't even keep a clean mind during a simple game on Truth or Dare!" shouted Sango with a glare on her face as she started to get up.

Sango quickly walked over to Miroku and slapped him directly on his right cheek. Soon after Miroku got up and walked over to the mirror to see what his reflection looked like. _NOT only am I hot, but also I have a red handprint that looks like I painted it on. Still I am hot! Hot and sexy! Well not as hot as Sango. Yes Sango my dear you are my love, but I cannot let you know that. No I can't. You will be the only girl I ever grope! At least I hope!_

"Miroku!" Shouted Sango trying to get him out of his thoughts.

"Miroku!" yelled Kagome at an attempt to get the boys attention.

"Miroku!" growled Inuyasha getting annoyed that Miroku continued to ignore them.

"Miroku you pervert." Yelled Kagome once again increasing in volume.

"Miroku I'll go out with you!" said Sango nicely.

"Huh? What my Sango?" Miroku asked getting out of his thoughts.

"Inuyasha said truth or dare?" Sango smiled as she innocently replied.

Miroku looked over to a grinning Inuyasha. "So what'll be pervert?" Inuyasha asked the grinning fool.

"Dare. Someone has to be manly enough!" Miroku said as he buffed up his chest.

"Kagome come here!" Inuyasha said as he used his fingers to direct her to him.

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and he started whispering things in her ear, as his smile grew a bit. Kagome started to laugh and giggle as Inuyasha kept whispering. Sango and Miroku wondered what they were talking about. They knew that in the end, they were just going to have to sit and wait! "What are you whispering Kagome?" Sango questioned tired of waiting.

"Oh Sango it's nothing!" Kagome smirked as she turned to face Sango.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. He had one of his 'so are we doing it' looks. Kagome just nodded her head in approval. Inuyasha's grin got so big Kagome couldn't think it would get any bigger. Inuyasha removed the grin from his mouth as he prepared to tell Miroku his dare. "Okay _Miroku _after much considering the consequences…" Inuyasha started, as if it were a jury verdict.

"Just tell me already! I can't stand the prolonging..." Miroku shouted, getting anxious.

"Fine! Okay you cannot,_ I repeat cannot_ think or do anything perverted until we finish the game! That means if we never finish the game you _must_ be pervert free!" Inuyasha replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if I don't follow the rules?" Miroku questioned.

"Then we will make you wear a dress the first day we come back to school." Inuyasha smirked an evil smirk.

Fine! Don't need threats!" Miroku gasped and quickly replied.

"Kagome, Inuyasha thank you! Now the pervert can't be prevertish! Go Kagome! Go Inuyasha! Ha ha Miroku! Woot!" Sango danced around like a cheerleader.

Everyone had a sweat drop on his or her head as Sango did the cha cha all over the living room! "Um Sango!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh huh? Oops! This has been the happiest day of my life." Sango uneasily replied.

"What about the day we met?" Kagome asked with a fake tear in his eye.

"The day you met me when our parents introduced us?" Sango replied.

"What about me dear Sango?" Miroku asked as he dramatically turned away.

"Um okay I was happy when I met Inuyasha and Kagome, but you…" Sango trailed off.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a warm sunny day. Sango sat in the car, with her mother and father. So far she was an only child, but hoped to have a little brother or sister one day. Today Sango had been told she was going to meet Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku! This was a really happy day. Sango couldn't wait. She was going to make new friends.

When it was two o' clock her mom came to get her. Sango held her mothers hand and saw three children outside. There was a boy with silver hair and amber eyes, with two little doggy ears on top of his head. The second was a girl with raven hair, and brown eyes, in a beautiful, blue, dress. The last one was a boy with black hair and purple clothes.

The parents laughed as they made acquaintances and left the children to go out and play. Sango went up to them still in her shy state and struggled to say something to get their attention. Kagome on the other hand was the first one to notice Sango. (A/N: They look like mini versions of the real deal!) "Hi my name's Kagome!"

"My name is Sango!"

"I'm Inuyasha! Just Inuyasha."

"I am you're love Miroku! You are my angel Sango. What a heavenly name!"

Sango blushed until she felt something on her butt, which made her extremely angry. She turned around to see Miroku's hand. Sango's face turned red, and steam started to come out of her ears. She took her hand and flapped him strait on his cheek until he was unconscious. "PERVERT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Sango as she stomped off.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I remember that! Man Sango I thought I was weird with the ears." Inuyasha laughed.

"Miroku didn't get up for 1 hour. We spent the time playing." Kagome pointed out.

"I know I still have nightmares about that!" Shivered Sango.

"You can't be saying that can you Sango!" Miroku gasped.

"What did you think?" Sango asked.

"UM…" Miroku replied intelligently.

"Of course you don't! You have only perverted thoughts!" Sango shouted at him.

Sango hit him on the head again as Miroku failed to come up with a decent answer to an easy question. Miroku fell on the floor and started to get up when the phone rang! Kagome jumped up and ran to get it just in case it was important. "Hello?" asked Kagome.

"Hi this is…" stated the voice on the other end.


	3. The phone just keeps on ringing!

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 3:** The phone just keeps on ringing.

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1292

**Pages: **5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** So Inuyasha told Kagome that he would never like Kikyo. Kagome was happy about the answer. Then Inuyasha asked Miroku truth or dare and Miroku said he had to be manly picking dare. After conversing with Kagome Inuyasha decided to dare Miroku to do or think anything perverted. Then Sango had a flashback about when the four met. How Miroku touched her but even back then! After the flack back the phone rang. It was…

* * *

"Hello?" Kagome questioned.

"It's mom!"

"Mom? What! Oh my god It's you!" Kagome gasped as a smile graced her face.

"Yes dear! I was only gone for a little while!" Mrs. Higurashi informed her daughter.

"What's wrong? Did Souta kick the chair again? Did grandpa blame the sickness on demons?" Kagome sighed with embarrassment.

"Oh I just called to tell you that we'd be staying with your aunt longer than we expected!" Mrs. Higurashi replied over the phone.

"When are you coming home? A week a month?" Kagome asked gasping over the phone.

"Um we'll be coming back by your graduation!" Mrs. Higurashi uneasily replied.

"That's in 6 months! What am I suppose to do about money and stuff? You want me to starve?" Kagome asked angry yet shocked that her mother and family wouldn't be back for 6 months.

"Sorry dear. You're aunts really sick! No I'll give you the money in the mail!" Mrs. Higurashi tried to reason.

"Alright!" Kagome sighed knowing there was no way to win.

"Oh I heard that you were stuck in a blizzard. Are you alone?" Mrs. Higurashi asked abruptly changing the subject from her daughters distress to a local disaster. _  
_

"No Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are stuck with me! Inuyasha is being really nice and blah… blah… blah!" Kagome replied like a little child not wanting to talk about what was going on.

"Remember there's Ramen in the kitchen cabinets and extra food in the basement!" supplied Mrs. Higurashi from her memory.

"Alright mom! Bye!" Kagome slyly replied wanting to get back to the game after talking on the phone, which seemed like forever.

"Can I talk to Inuyasha?" came the sweet voice on the other end.

"Sure hold on! Please wait while your line is being connected. We are not responsible for any costs after you are connected!" joked Kagome as she informed her mother of the consequences.

"All right!" Mrs. Higurashi played a long, just for the fun of it.

Kagome took her ear from the phone and looked over to the living room. _Why does mom want to speak with Inuyasha? O well who cares? _"Inuyasha!" hollered Kagome into the living room.

"Nani?" (what) Came the reply of Inuyasha.

"Come here! I'm hurt!" Cried Kagome as she tricked Inuyasha into coming.

Inuyasha panicked and walked towards Kagome! _Why the heck is Kagome calling me? Whatever! _"Where are you hurt? What happened?" Inuyasha frantically asked while looking for any injuries.

"My mom wants to talk to you!" Kagome sweetly smiled.

"Oh!" Inuyasha bluntly answered.

Inuyasha took the phone from Kagome's soft hands. He had hoped that maybe she would leave so that he and Mrs. Higurashi could talk with a little bit of privacy, but that was just a thought, since Kagome looked like she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He heard Mrs. Higurashi humming to herself on the other side. "Hello?" Inuyasha asked into the phone.

"Inuyasha dear!" Mrs. Higurashi gushed over the phone as if she and Inuyasha were long time friends.

"Hai!" (yes) Inuyasha replied giving her a short, sweet, answer.

"See I won't be home until Kagome's graduation or last day of school whatever you call it. So I was wondering if you were willing to stay with Kagome! Please sweetheart it would mean the world to me knowing that my Kagome is in safe hands." Sighed Mrs. Higurashi over the phone.

"What the…" Inuyasha started as he was about to swear, but Mrs. Higurashi cut him off.

"No swearing!" she said with a stern, motherly voice.

"Gomen!" (sorry) Inuyasha mumbled into the phone showing his submission.

"So are you going to or do I need to ask Miroku?" asked Kagome's mother knowing that Inuyasha would never let Miroku do anything.

"No way am I letting him get near her! You never know what he could do!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone refusing to let Miroku take his responsibility.

"That's why I asked you!" Mrs. Higurashi replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about Sango though?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think Kagome trusts you more!" Inuyasha heard Mrs. Higurashi reply.

"How so?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Except the fact she always talks about you!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed, because she knew that the truth would make Inuyasha blush.

Inuyasha blushed at this! _Kagome talks about me? Maybe she likes me a little more than friends. Yes! Yes! Thank Kami!!! I love you!_

"Really?" Inuyasha asked wanting more information.

"Wait I shouldn't have told you that. So will you do it?" came the question once again.

"Of course Mrs. Higurashi!" Inuyasha said as if he were a soldier.

"Thank You! Could you give Kagome the phone so I can tell her you're staying with her?" Mrs. Higurashi politely asked.

Inuyasha took his ear of the phone and gave it to Kagome. Kagome on the other hand just snatched it wondering why Inuyasha was blushing. She hoped that her mom had told him nothing to embaras her in anyway. It would make her feel uncomfortable knowing that Inuyasha knew that she always talked about him. "Mom what did you say?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"Nothing I told Inuyasha that he was going to live with you until I returned." She replied innocently.

"That's it? Then why was there blushing?" Kagome questioned suspicious of her mother's behaviour.

"I told him if he didn't I'd show everyone his naked baby pictures!" She laughed giving Kagome a false answer.

"Ha ha ha! Where do you keep them?" laughed Kagome.

"In my bathroom drawr." Answered Mrs. Higurashi.

"I have to go see them when he goes to bed!" smirked Kagome, just thinking of what kind of pictures they might have.

"Okay dear so you're okay with it?" asked Mrs. Higurashi wanting to make sure that her daughter was okay with it.

"Yes mom!" Kagome obediently answered.

"Love you!" said Mrs. Higurashi as she brought the coversation to a close.

"Love you to!" came Kagome's reply.

"Bye!" replied Mrs. Higurashi.

"Bye!" sighed Kagome.

Kagome finally sighed as she hung up the phone and headed towards the living room to finish their game of Truth or Dare, or at least continue it. "Kagome who was that?" asked Sango.

"My mom! She was telling me about how my aunt was sick and stuff! You know…" Kagome trailed off.

"Alright! Let's continue playing!" Sango cheered as she got ready to spin the bottle.

Kagome was about to sit down and relax when the phone once again rang. "Who the hell is that?" shouted Kagome.

"Kagome no swearing! You're mom told me!" Inuyasha replied as if her were her father or something.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" growled Kagome.

Kagome got up and ran towards the phone again. "Hello? Higurashi residents who may I ask is calling?"

"It's…"


	4. I thought a blizzard could keep you away

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4:** I thought a blizzard could keep you away.

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1034

**Pages: **4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** The phone rang once again and it was Kagome's mom. They talked about how they were going to stay at their aunt's house till the last day of school. SO after talking Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha to stay with her until she came back. Inuyasha agreed and then left. Kagome hung up the phone and was about to sit down when the phone rang once again. Kagome got up to answer and it was…

* * *

Kagome went to the phone once again. "Hello?" Kagome asked angered.

"This is Hojo!"

"Why are you calling Hojo?" Kagome shouted over the phone.

"I wanted to make sure you don't get sick." Came Hojo's annoying voice over the phone.

"Uh…" Kagome replied not knowing what to say.

"Okay so why don't you get a piece of paper. I'll wait!" Hojo happily replied.

Kagome had a big sweat drop on her head and waited for a second before answering so that Hojo would think that she _actually _got the piece of paper instead of just standing around. She wasn't going to waste her time she would rather be playing Truth or Dare right now! "Okay…" Kagome affirmed.

"You need a blanket!" Hojo listed off.

"Yea…" answered Kagome.

"Hot cocoa!" continued Hojo.

"…" Kagome zoned off.

"Now you need soup." Hojo said.

"uh…" moaned Kagome.

"Asprin, you know incase of a fever!" answered Hojo.

"Ok…" replied Kagome hoping that he was done.

"Are you alone?" questioned Hojo.

"NO I'm with Inuyasha!" Kagome happily replied.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Hojo replied unhappily.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Kagome challenged.

"I just don't think Inuyasha's the safest guy to be around locked in a blizzard." Hojo replied with his point of view on the matter.

"That's my best friend you're insulting!" Kagome shouted. _Ass!_

_"_Do you want me to come over? I can get through the snow, no problem!" Hojo annoyingly replied.

"No I don't want to you to come over!" shouted Kagome once again.

"Are you sure?" asked Hojo again.

"Yes!" yelled Kagome.

"I'll come to check up on you!" persisted Hojo.

"No!" Kagome half whined and half shouted.

"Come on Kagome we know that you are very fragile when it comes to being sick!" Hojo tried to reason with her.

"It was a stupid flu okay? Second it only made me sick for three days of my entire life! Get over it!" Kagome shouted once again.

"See that's what I'm talking about. Inuyasha should have protected you." Hojo sighed on the other line.

"It was a flu! A flu! F- l – u! It was a flu not a disease!" Kagome replied hoping that it would get through to him.

"Well…" Hojo started again.

"Another thing, don't come on my property!" Clarrified Kagome.

"But…" interrupted Hojo.

"Bye!" Kagome politely replied.

"I didn't think i'd have to be this way, but don't you dare hang up on me!" Hojo sternly replied.

"Hear me!" Kagome answered.

Kagome shouted into the phone and hung up on Hojo, the most annoying person she had ever met in her entire life. _Hojo what a nerve. How dare he insult my Inuyasha. Wait when was Inuyasha mine? Still how dare he insult Inuyasha? Arg! He makes me so mad! I think I should sue him._

Kagome was so furious that she wanted to break Hojo in two. She went to the kitchen and cooled of by getting some ice and eating it. Then came back to the group. She glanced over the watch. It said 11: 35 p.m. "Okay guys times for bed!" Kagome sighed.

"Why lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Why Kagome?" Sango also asked.

"I am not going to any bed Kags. It's too early!" informed Inuyasha.

"Why? Because it's my house and my rules. I just finished a very exhausting conversation. I think I wanna sleep. So get your buts up there. Now!" ordered Kagome.

"Well maybe you should tell us where to sleep!" Sango suggested.

"Good idea Sango!" Miroku agreed.

"Kagome I get your mom's room thanks!" Sango replied as she raced off towards the room.

Just in a matter of seconds you could hear a soft click from a door, which was not the bathroom telling everyone that the door was locked. Kagome was frustrated. Kagome looked at the two remaining people. There was a bed in her room and Souta's room. There was no way she was going to let Miroku sleep in her room. "Miroku go to Souta's room! Inuyasha come with me!" Kagome tiredly ordered.

"Yes my lady Kagome!" Miroku obeyed.

Miroku went up to the room and locked it as well for some apparent reason. _What is it with everyone locking their rooms? O well! It's not my problem._

Kagome came out of her thoughts and saw Inuyasha staring at her as if she was crazy. Kagome smile and grabbed his hand leading his upstairs. There were two beds in Kagome's room, because one of her friends was always over for a night. "What am I doing in your room?" Inuyasha asked.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Kagome politely asked Inuyasha.

"Uh…" Inuyasha said as he thought it over.

"Just get into a bed your pick." Kagome replied.

Kagome really didn't care. Both were soft and comfy. Inuyasha looked over one bed to the other. He had a choice of the bed Kagome usually slept in or an unused one. _Okay if I take Kagome's bed it has her scent so it'll keep me from getting up in the middle of the night and kissing her. Then again the other bed doesn't have her scent so it'll feel like I'm home. No way! Ugh not after what happened a while ago._


	5. So you gonna explain?

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 5: **So you gonna explain?

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1244

**Pages: **4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** The second phone call was Hojo. He called to tell Kagome what she needed so she wasn't sick anymore. I mean it was just a flu. Anyway Kagome got angry when he started insulting Inuyasha and hung up on Hojo. When she went back to the living room it was 11:35 p.m. so Sango went to go sleep in Kagome's mom's room. Miroku went into Souta's room while Inuyasha and Kagome went into her room. Inuyasha was about to pick which bed when he got a flash back…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was a pretty normal day considering the fact that the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping, just like in the wonderful fairy tales we used to hear as a child. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked down the halls feeling pretty cool. (Duh cuz they are) Anyway as they continued to walk down the busy halls a girl came up to them. She looked almost like Kagome except for the fact that her eyes were lifeless unlike Kagome's and the fact that she wore clothes, which didn't interest the gang.

Inuyasha and Kagome were pretty disturbed. Miroku and Sango on the other hand went to get their schedule since they didn't want to be around the girl anymore. "Hello! I'm Kikyo. What may I call this fine specimen?" she smirked.

"Do I look like someone who would come crawling to your feet?" asked Inuyasha extremely angered at the girl before him.

"Come on just tell me the name and I'll play with you. I know the best game in life." Smirked Kikyo. (if you don't know what she means, she means she's an expert at sex!)

"No can do! I have to go with my friend Jumbo!" laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome went up to Inuyasha's ears are whispered so Kikyo wouldn't hear! "Nice one Yash!"

"What do you mean Jumbo? I spent millions on this body!" shouted Kikyo.

"Oh so that's why McDonalds ran out of business!" smirked Inuyasha.

He looked down to Kagome giggling. Her smiling made his day. "Well why don't you insult the whore!" shouted Kikyo getting mad over the fact that all the attention isn't on her.

"How dare you insult my best friend in the whole world?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Well you shouldn't be hanging out with the likes of her doggy!" said Kikyo. (why do I get the feeling Kikyo is spelled Kikeo?)

"Don't insult my best friend." Yelled Kagome.

Then at the same time Inuyasha brought his right fist up while Kagome brought up her left and punched Kikyo on each side of her cheek. They knew that Kikyo would have bruised cheeks for the rest of the day, and the rest of the week for that matter. They both brought their hands down and stared at each other. "We make a good team don't we Yash?" Kagome asked.

"We sure do Kags!" laughed Inuyasha as he opened up his arms for her.

Kagome leaped into Inuyasha's arms. He held her for what felt like forever but actually was just 2 short minutes. They let go and stared into each other's eyes. A blush crept up both of their cheeks at the same time and both of them looked away to hide their blush from the other. At that that moment Inuyasha had the urge to kiss her, but couldn't. _I can't ruin our friendship. Even if I love Kags, it doesn't mean I'm taking a risk!_

Then after school they walked home together. "Yash?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Kags?" Inuyasha causally replied.

"I wanted to say thank you!" Kagome smiled at him.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked unsure of why she was thanking him.

"Thank you for sticking up for me back there!" Kagome replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I would do it even if my life was on the line. I'll always protect you Kags!" Came Inuyasha's soft reply.

Kagome smiled once again and leaped into Inuyasha's arms once again. _Wow two hugs in one day. I think I need a cold shower when I get home. Hold on… Yup a really cold shower. I mean this shower has to be completely cold water._

When he dropped Kagome at her house he took his advice and took a cold shower. His room had a camera because he was a hanyou and had to have evidence on who was in his room just room. After dinner he went to bed. In the morning thought, he woke up. He was holding the shirt Kagome hugged him in. "What the hell was I doing?" Inuyasha asked aloud.

Inuyasha went into the camera room and played the events of last night. "Okay I went to bed and…" trailed of Inuyasha as his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Inuyasha had gotten up from the bed and started feeling all over the floor for something. Inuyasha watched for a while when he found out what he had been looking for in the middle of the night. It was the shirt he had worn earlier to school. He picked it up and started sniffing it. Then Inuyasha heard himself say the words he had kept secret for so long. "Kagome I love you!"

He kissed the shirt and kept kissing it thinking it was Kagome. Inuyasha looked at himself from the camera. "Oh Kami. Good Kagome wasn't there. Ahh! I made out with a shirt. Ahh!" shouted Inuyasha.

Yup it was him. Inuyasha Taisho had made out with a shirt thinking it was Kagome. "Kags!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"So Inuyasha, which bed?" Kagome asked him once again.

Inuyasha looked up and picked the bed with Kagome's scent. The thing he didn't know was either way he was going to lose. They both lay down on their beds. "Kags?" Inuyasha quietly asked.

"Yes Inuyasha?" came Kagome's tired voice.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" he asked her.

"Hojo!" Kagome quickly replied.

"What did he want?" asked Inuyasha.

"He wanted to visit me when I told him you were staying with me! I rejected him though. You're my best friend nothing will get in the way. Nothing can ruin what we have!" Kagome bravely replied.

"Thanks!" whispered Inuyasha.

"Yash?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied.

"We're bestest of friends right?" asked Kagome.

"Of course." Inuyasha bravely replied.

"Thank you!" Kagome whispered.

"I'll always protect you Kags. Without you I wouldn't know what to do!" Inuyasha spilled.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you too Inuyasha! You're like my map without you I'm lost. You know there hasn't been a day when we've been apart!" Kagome sighed.

"I know. Where does the time fly?" he asked no one in general.

"I know!" she answered to no one in particular.

"Good old times!" they both said at the same time.

"Good Night Inuyasha!"

"Good Night Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked over to the sleeping figure. He smiled and whispered so low that no one could hear him. "I love you!"


	6. You Perv!

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 6: **You Pervert!

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1000

**Pages: **4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** In the flashback Inuyasha stuck up for Kagome. Kagome thanked him and then they continued on with their lives. After school they went home. Inuyasha took a shower and being tired went to sleep. In the morning he found himself on the floor hugging the shirt Kagome had hugged him in. When he went to the video cameras it showed that he was making out with the shirt thinking it was Kagome. Then he got out of the flashback and chose Kagome's scented bed. They told each other that they are the bestest of friends and nothing could destroy what they have and went to bed. Though before they did Inuyasha whispered "I love you!" to Kagome even though she didn't hear him.

* * *

After Sango had raced up her room, she locked it and sat on the bed looking at the wall before her. She didn't know what to do, and was extremely bored. "What am I suppose to do? It's so so so so boring." She whined.

There was a knock at the door and Sango went to get it. When she opened it it was Miroku. "What is it Miroku?" she yelled angry that he would come up at this hour.

"I just wanted to say Good night Sango."

"Oh Sorry!"

"I have an idea though."

"What kind of idea?"

"Well isn't it obvious that Inuyasha and Kagome like each other?"

"Yeah so we should try to get hem together."

"How though?"

"Well see we make them admit it in truth or dare."

"Good idea!"

"I have another one."

"Which would be???"

"How about you take of your clothes…and…"

Sango took her hand and slapped Miroku right in the face. "YOU PERVERT!!!"

When Miroku finally woke up Sango was reading a book. Miroku got up and went over to Sango. "Sango I'm sry, but I have a funny idea that'll scare Kagome and Inuyasha!"

"Which is?"

"Well see…"

Kagome and Inuyasha were quietly sleeping in their beds when they heard a big thump. Both shot up and sat up. The next thing they heard was "YOU PERVERT!!!"

"Inuyasha I think it's Miroku and Sango again."

"I thought they were in different rooms…"

"Let's go check it out!"

"Okay!"

Both got up and started walking down the hall towards the room that was making all the noise. They were both about to knock when the voices started to talk. "More more Miroku."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"Come on it's easy. Put it in and pull it out."

"Well it's soo small."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and their eyes were huge. (A/N: Kind of like O.O)

"What the?" whispered Kagome and Inuyasha

"I'm almost about to take it all out."

"No way I'm doing more."

"It's getting hard now."

"I know it's cause of the clothing and small enterences."

"I'm giving you 3 seconds or I'll pull it out."

"No!"

Before it could get any further Inuyasha and Kagome burst through the door. Then the both shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Sango and Miroku were huddled over a game board. Inuyasha and Kagome hunched over to see it was operation the game. "What are you two doing?" asked Kagome

"We were playing a game." Replied Sango

"Ohh!"

"Why Inuyasha did you think we were doing something else?" questioned Miroku

"No! You two were making too much noise!!!" shouted Inuyasha

"Sorry we're going to go back to bed."

Kagome laughed and started to go out of the room. She looked back to see Inuyasha still standing there. She went back inside and grabbed his hand and headed back out. "Sorry again, you're coming with me!" apologized Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha out

"Hey!"

"Let's go Yash!"

"Feh!"

Kagome took his hand and walked beside him. She leaned over and put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder while going back to her room. Inuyasha stopped and bend down. Kagome looked over at him in confusion. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Get on my back!"

Kagome jumped up and down and got on Inuyasha's back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Inuyasha took his hands and gripped her thighs to keep her from falling. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Inuyasha loved being this close to Kagome, but it drove his demonic senses crazy! He just wished to take her as a mate, but her would wait. Kagome was worth it.

When he reached the top of the stairs he went over to his bed and put Kagome in and crawled in himself. He was too tired to take the other bed. So Kagome was on the left and Inuyasha on the right. He put his hand around her waist as if to protect her from something evil. When Kagome shifted while sleeping Inuyasha's grip just tightened around her.

If someone was to come in they would think they were a happy family. Miroku and Sango on the other hand. Packed up the game and then went to their own respectful bedrooms. _Miroku I love you. Good night._

Little did they know Miroku was thinking of things, around the same lines. _Sango my dear I will love you forever. There's nothing that can tear us apart._

Everyoen went ot bed and fell a sleep. Little did they know that 2 eyes stared at them from a hidden area through the snow. _Just you watch. I'll get you back. All of you will pay!!!_


	7. Yah the snow is melting!

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 7: **Yay the snow is melting!

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1189

**Pages: **5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** So after Kagome and Inuyasha go to bed Miroku goes to Sango's room to tell her good night. In the process he says perverted things so he get's knocked out. Then when he wakes up Miroku has an idea to freak out Kagome and Inuyasha. Just as they had planned Kagome and Inuyasha went over to Sango's bedroom to hear disturbing phases being shouted. When they enter both noticed that Sango and Miroku were just playing "OPERATION!" the game. So they decided to leave. Kagome got tired so Inuyasha told her to get on his back. When he reached the bedroom they slept in Inuyasha was very tired and both fell on the bed sleeping. Little did they know that eyes were looking at them out for revenge.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes to look over to the alarm clock, which flashed a red 10:00 am. She twisted her body because she felt very warm, but found out that she couldn't. To her shock when she finally looked over to the cause of her immobility she noticed Inuyasha peacefully sleeping next to her. She quietly giggled at him sleeping peacefully. After thinking for a moment, she slowly lifted her hands and started to rub his soft ears. Unconsciously a smile came upon his face and he started to purr. _Is he purring? How cute!_

Kagome continued to rub his ears, while squealing at the cute purring sounds he made. Inuyasha moved his head closer to her hand to give her better access to her ears, while he slept. They were soft like velvet. Eyeing Inuyasha she noticed his arm and decided to lay her head down on it, because it seemed so inviting. She then took her right hand and continued her menstruations.

When Inuyasha felt his ears being rubbed, he felt as if he was in heaven. He sniffed to see who it was making sure that he wasn't in any danger, and smiled as he smelled Kagome's scent. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Kagome's eyes, which were closed. _She makes me feel like there's nothing to lose._ "Good morning Kagome." he groggily whispered.

**Kagome's eyes shot open. She stopped rubbing his ear. When she sat up she heard noises. They were more like whimpers. She looked down and saw that the noises were coming from Inuyasha. "Come on you sound like a puppy!"**

**"But. You left my ears to… I thought you loved them."**

"O come on. I'll do it more. The faster we get ready. The faster we get more information from Sango and Miroku. The more we're down there the more rubbing you get so…"

Before Kagome finished Inuyasha used his demonic speed to go wake up Miroku and Sango. Kagome was about to get out of bed when she heard yelling. "GET UP! HURRY! GOD DAMN IT YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' SLOW. CHOP CHOP!"

Kagome laughed to herself. She decided to make them wait. Before she knew it she fell a sleep again. Inuyasha on the other hand got both Miroku and Sango ready in record time. They made breakfast while he went to see if Kagome was ready. When he entered he saw Kagome sleeping. Quietly he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

As a reflex she snuggled closer to Inuyasha and his chest. "Kagome you have to get up."

"No Inuyasha!"

"Don't make me…"

"I don't care we do it all the time at school anyway!"

(A/N: RITE NOW YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.)

"Fine you asked for it."

It wasn't that he was going to give Kagome a high five. He made her stand and gave her a hug. As a reflex she hugged back and Inuyasha took his face and buried it the crook of her neck. He gave it a small nibble, which woke her up. "EEP!"

"I told you!"

"I thought you were going to hug me or something!"

"Well I did now didn't I?"

Inuyasha smirked while Kagome rolled her eyes. She went of to the bathroom to get changed. When they came downstairs they all had breakfast. Then after they started playing truth or dare. "Did you hear the snow is starting to melt?" Said Sango

"Really? Cool!" all of them replied

"Okay Sango truth or dare?" asked Kagome

"Um okay truth!"

"How much do you like Miroku?"

"Um…"

"Yes we're all waiting dear." Pestered Miroku

"I guess…"

"Yes?" asked Inuyasha

"I lo…lo…love him!!!"

"I knew it. High five Inuyasha!" laughed Kagome bringing up her right hand

Inuyasha high fived it and sat down again. "I knew it my Sango dear!!!" said Miroku getting closer to Sango

"That doesn't mean you can get close!" glared Sango

Instinctively Miroku backed of for once and went to his seat. Sango smirked an evil smirk and looked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw her smirk and gulped. "Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"DO you like Kagome?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't!"

"No I mean as in love?"

"Sorry that's 2 questions you only get one."

Sango agreed while Kagome's eyes widened and Miroku thought of a plan. Kagome just sighed in her head that nobody asked if she like Inuyasha that was good. She was still in the clear.

Miroku was still in heaven. Inuyasha decided to speak up. "Monk truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you love Sango?"

"Of course I do!!!"

Sango looked down in embarrassment. "You're not even embarrassed to say it."

Miroku decided it was his turn to make them pay for embarrassing his poor Sango. "Kagome truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Awe man!"

"Just go!"

"Fine!"

"So?"

"I dare you to sit in Inuyasha's lap."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and he just nodded in approval. She sat in his lap and he encircled his arms around her waist. He bent down in the crook of her neck and whispered. "You said you'd scratch my ears later."

"Oh yeah!"

Kagome reached over and started rubbing them. She looked over at the mirror nearby and saw that she could see other houses. She stopped and quickly looked behind her to see that the snow had melted enough to make school in session again. "It looks like we're going to school tomorrow?"

Inuyasha looked over at her. "That's tomorrow this it today!"

Kagome laughed and continued to scratch his ears. Inuyasha silently purred and she relaxed. Miroku and Sango on the other hand slipped out the door with their stuff to head home. When Kagome and Inuyasha noticed that it was too quiet they both looked around. "Where did they go?"


	8. First Day Back and I Get Homework

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 8: **The First Day Back and I Get Homework

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1492

**Pages: **5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha sitting next to her. So she started rubbing his ears. He smiled and let her rub them until when he opened his eyes. Kagome got scared and shot up from his arm. Inuyasha started whimpering. Kagome promised him the faster they went to play truth or dare the faster he would get his ears scratched. Before she could finish Inuyasha started yelling at Miroku and Sango to get up. When he came to get Kagome she was sleeping. He picked her up and gave her a hug. Then he nipped at her neck making her EEP! So they start playing truth or dare. Sango and Miroku revealed their feelings for each other while Kagome and Inuyasha are still at the bases of best friends. The snow melted so Miroku and Sango snuck out of the house towards their own.

* * *

As times passed the two by, it started to get late into the night. Kagome and Inuyasha packed up their belongings for school, which would be starting tomorrow. "I guess we have to go to school tomorrow." Sighed Kagome wishing that she didn't have to go to school.

"Yup Kagome. Promise me that you'll protect me from the bitch." Smiled Inuyasha as they reminisced on their school life before the storm.

"I promise and you'll protect me from the other losers." Laughed Kagome thinking specifically of Kouga and Hojo.

"Promise." Both said to each other at the same time.

Kagome climbed into her bed and stretched before lying down peacefully and falling asleep. Inuyasha got in the bed next to her and just covered himself thinking for a little while before falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for them since school itself was too long.

It was early in the morning when Kagome opened her still tired eyes and looked at the clock next to her. The clock read 3:00a.m. and she sighed looking over at Inuyasha and then turning around. Next to her she heard a slight whimper that came and went away. "What?" she asked no one in particular.

She looked around the room trying to find out where the noise was coming from. She then looked over to Inuyasha and saw that _he_ was the one whimpering. _Inuyasha? What's wrong? _Kagome thought as she got of her bed and went over to Inuyasha.

She sat on the bed's edge and his whimpering stopped. As soon as she got up he started whimpering again. "You're not gonna let me sleep are you?" Kagome said as her eyes somewhat glared at Inuyasha.

Kagome pushed him over and lied down next to him so that he would stop whimpering. Before she knew it, Inuyasha put his arm around her waist instinctively and both fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms.

In the morning Inuyasha woke up before Kagome. It was 6:00 a.m. He looked and saw Kagome snuggled up in his chest. Inuyasha blushed as many thoughts went through his mind. _What? Did I miss something?_

Kagome stirred and yawned. "Good morning Inuyasha."

"Kagome what are you doing in my bed?" asked Inuyasha not knowing what happened.

Kagome looked at him as if he had grown another head. "You were whimpering so I sat on the edge of the bed. Then as soon as I started to leave you started whimpering again. So I went to sleep with you."

"Oh thanks!" smiled Inuyasha trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

"No problem now let's get ready for school." Cheered Kagome as she walked to the bathroom.

After they had both gotten ready, Inuyasha and Kagome started walking to school. They didn't want to take a car because they wanted to just be near each other. Yet, as soon as they entered the school a loud screeching was heard. "Inu darling I missed you so much."

Kagome plugged her ears as if they were burning from the sound and Inuyasha just cursed in his head, wondering why the girl never left them along. Both knew how it was but wished it wasn't. Before she could hug Inuyasha Kagome got in the way blocking the girls path to victory. Instead, Kikyo hugged Kagome. Kagome pushed Kikyo who fell onto the floor and sat there like a baby. "God if you felt that way about it you could have kept it to yourself." Said Kagome brushing herself of.

"Wow and all this time I thought she was straight." Snickered Inuyasha as he looked at Kikyo.

Inuyasha put his hands around Kagome's neck as if protecting her. Kikyo got up and was red. "Get away form my Inu." She pointed.

"I don't see a dog around I only see a slut. What about you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Yeah you're right Kagome. I think she's finally lost it." laughed Inuyasha as he placed his chin on top of Kagome's head.

Kikyo got up and glared at Kagome. "I'll get my Inu back. Just you watch." She screamed as she walked away.

Kikyo huffed of down the hallway. Everyone cleared her path not wanting to get in the way. Inuyasha and Kagome just waddled down the hall as if nothing had happened. About 5 minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome were at her locker, which was also next to Inuyasha's. "Mutt get away from MY woman." Shouted a man.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to see Koga walking towards them. "Arg why is he so damn stupid. Doesn't he ever get a clue I'm not his woman?" Kagome huffed as she continued to ignore Kouga.

Inuyasha quickly thought of an idea. "You wanna run?" he asked smiling.

"Sure, but if you haven't noticed I'm kinda slow." Kagome said pointing out the obvious.

"No problem." Said Inuyasha as he bent over so Kagome would get on his back.

Kagome quickly got on and they ran to 1st period. They were about half way there when Kagome put her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem Kags." He smiled back as he continued to run.

They reached 1st period to see 2 seats available next to each other. Not wanting to be separated, quickly, they ran and got them before anyone else. Within minutes Koga came through the door. "Mutt get away." Shouted Kouga.

Inuyasha got up and so did Kagome. "Inuyasha you still owe me a hug." Kagome sang.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Inuyasha said as he stepped closer and gave her a hug.

Koga was just losing it now. "How dare you put your filthy hands on my Kagome."

Kagome was losing it now. "Koga!"

"Yes Kagome?" he asked slightly whimpering.

"What do you not understand about I am not your woman? Inuyasha has a bigger chance then you. I mean seriously Inuyasha's way way way nicer then you."

_She thinks I have a bigger chance at being her boy friend then Koga? Score! _"What are you talking about Kagome? You are MY woman." Kouga pointed out.

"No I'm not. I'm Inuyasha's!" Kagome shouted without thinking.

"What are you talking about? That mutt is not your boyfriend." Kouga glared.

Kagome turned around and pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "He is now!"

Kouga looked at them shocked. Kagome put her head on his shoulder to whisper. "I understand if you don't want to be my boyfriend."

"I defiantly don't mind." Whispered Inuyasha with a smile.

Kagome came out of the hug smiling. They sat down and looked over at Koga. "Kagome you will be my woman no matter what."

"No I won't." she quickly replied.

Kouga huffed and left. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and turned their attention to the board. The bell had rung and as soon as Kouga left the teacher started teaching his lesson. It was going to be a long period.

Around lunchtime Sango and Miroku came up to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Did you hear Kagome?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Kikyo's planning on getting Inuyasha back by making it look like you betrayed him." Whispered Sango.

"Yeah right. Kagome'll never do that." Inuyasha said listening in.

"I know I would never." Laughed Kagome.

"Just letting you know." Smiled Sango as they all started to eat their lunches.

Yet, it a place not to far two people were on the phone. "Kouga?" said the mysterious person.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I have a proposition to make."


	9. My Date With My Friends

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 9: **My Date With My Friends

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1236

**Pages: **4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** So Kagome went to school when Kikyo came. She told Inuyasha that she missed him and stuff, but Kagome got in the way. So Kikyo ended up hugging Kagome. Then on the way to 1st period they met up with Kouga claiming her as his own. Kagome finally got a backbone after he started shouting at Inuyasha. Kagome told Inuyasha had a bigger chance of being her boyfriend, and Inuyasha became her boyfriend. Kikyo and Kouga left and made a plan.

* * *

Once again the day had passed and it was after school. Kagome and Inuyasha had both come home and stood in the living room. Apparently someone had eaten all the ramen, so Kagome was forced to go get some more. "I can't believe he ate all the ramen. Ugh! That abyss he calls a stomach is evil I tell you!" shouted Kagome as she started walking down the stairs to the sidewalk.

Kagome started walking down the street wanting to get the store as soon as possible. The faster she got the food the faster she could head home, and the faster she' "I guess I have to be extra careful." Said Kagome as she entered the store.

Back at home Inuyasha paniked. It had been an hour since Kagome had left, and he couldn't help but wonder where she was. "Where could she be? I wonder if she's okay. I knew I should've gone with her!" growled Inuyasha smacking himself.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand and wait for Kagome inside her house while she was out there in the dark. _I can't let her get hurt. I can't! I love her!"_

Kagome on the other hand, started walking down the street once again after purchasing what she needed when out of no where she heard some moaning. Being the kind – hearted person she was, Kagome looked over in the alley to see if anyone was hurt. "Anyone here? Are you alright?" she called out.

"Come closer I can't see and I hurt my arm it's bleeding." Said the man in the alley.

Kagome slowly inched her way over. When she was ½ way through the alley two people came behind her blocking the way for her to leave. Kagome turned around. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"We're here for you little girl!"

"What?"

"Boss maybe we should have fun with her a little?"

"The boss wanted her!"

"A little?"

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome

Inuyasha on the other hand heard the scream and headed towards the scream. He ran as fast as he could. _KAGOME I'M COMING! _There was no way he could live if Kagome was hurt. He ran to the alley and decided to crash the party.

When he looked inside he was shocked. Two guys had her arms pinned against the wall. Her dress was ripped of and they were heading towards the bra and panties. _NO KAGOME! _Inuyasha sped his way in and punched the guy who was taking of her clothing. "What ya think you're doing punk? This is our girl go get your own!" shouted one of the guys

"What? I don't think so! Kagome hold on I'll save you!"

The two guys holding Kagome's arms let go making her fall to the ground with a thud. They reached into their pockets and pulled out two very sharp silver knives aimed at Inuyasha's heart. "You're gonna die. We won't fail the boss."

Both of them started running towards Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and couldn't stand watching shielding her eyes from the on coming pain. Inuyasha smelled the salty tears and looked at Kagome. _These guys made Kagome cry!_

He went in a fury and charged the men with his claws in front. Kagome could hear the clanging sounds and screams, but dared not to look up. Inuyasha's eyes turned red and his fangs got longer and sharper. His claws too got sharper and he charged at the men. He slashed at the man on the right making a wound right near his heart making him unconcious.

The second man stood there. He was too shocked to move and Inuyasha moved in for the kill. Kagome looked up saw Inuyasha in his full demonic form. She couldn't let Inuyasha kill even if it was for her. "Who do you work for?" snarled Inuyasha

"We…we… we work for…for…Kouga and Kik…Kikyo." Stumbled the man

"I thought so!" smirked Inuyasha

He raised his claws so they gleamed in the light. He was about to bring them down when something stopped him. Arms were wrapped around his waist while a head rested on his back. He looked back to see Kagome crying on his back. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha don't kill. It's not you. Change back." Cried Kagome

"He hurt you." Protested Inuyasha

"No he didn't he didn't yet he was doing his job."

"Kagome…don't cry…"

"Only if you stop."

Inuyasha felt his powers draining. His eyes turned back to the lovely amber yellow and his claws and fangs changed to his smaller size. Kagome tightened her grip on him and looked up to be staring right into the amber eyes she fell in love with. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome are you okay? Did I hurt you? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine, just kinda cold."

Inuyasha looked at her. She was shivering as the cool night breeze brushed over he skin making goose bumps appear all over her body. He took of his jack and put it on Kagome. He picked her up bridal style and headed home.

When they reached home Kagome was a sleep. Inuyasha went to her room and tried to put her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go. Her grip on his intensified as if it were her life line. "And you say that I make things difficult, you have to let go so I can put some clothes on you." He whispered

Kagome's grip loosened and he put her on the bed. He went over to her closet and took out some fresh night clothes. The whole time while putting them on her he blushed. He wasn't used to Kagome sleeping with basically nothing out. To top it all of he had never seen so much skin on her. When he was finished he went over to his bed. He lay down when he heard whimpering. He looked over to see Kagome whispering his name. "Inuyasha where are you? INu…Inuyasha? Are you there?"

Inuyasha sighed and went over to her bed and got in. Kagome automatically clung onto his shirt and stopped whimpering. "Kagome what will I do without you?"

Saying those words both of them went to sleep hoping tomorrow wouldn't be as dramatic.

**IN THE ALLEY…**

Kikyo and Koga walked in to see 2 guys unconscious. "I thought you said they could handle the girl Koga."

"I thought they could I guess we'll have to cry harder next time, now wouldn't we?"


	10. Hojo Wants a Date!

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 10: **Hojo Wants a Date

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **1236

**Pages: **4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** Kagome had to go to the store to get some ramen because Inuyasha ate it all. On her way back a man asked her to help him in the alley because he was bleeding. (not!) Then two men from behind blocked her path. They were about to rape her when Inuyasha came. He beat up the guys and was about to kill the last one when Kagome stopped him. He transformed back into his normal hanyou form and went home. Then when he tried to put Kagome to bed she wouldn't let go and so then he went to sleep with her after dressing her.

* * *

It was once again morning. Inuyasha was wiped out from yesterday. When he's in his full demon form it takes a lot of energy out of him. Kagome decided it was time to wake up and looked at the clock. It read 6:45a.m. Kagome felt oddly warm this morning and looked over next to her. Inuyasha had his hand around her waist. She tried to move but he held on even tighter.

Kagome was confused. _What happened last night? Arg!!! _Kagome started getting frustrated so she started to scratch his ear. Inuyasha all of a sudden started purring. Kagome didn't notice and kept scratching his ear thinking of all the things happened last night. _Why can't I remember anything after I stopped Inuyasha from killing the person. _Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. He kept moving his head so that she would have better access.

Kagome once again looked at the clock it said 6:55a.m. She stopped scratching and heard whimpering from the boy next to her. "Inuyasha it's time to get up."

All she heard was more whimpering. "If you get ready quickly enough and we have time I'll scratch your ears."

Before she knew it Inuyasha came out of the bathroom dressed in his school clothes, his hair still wet from the shower. Kagome chuckled to herself and went into the bathroom. (They're required to be at school by 8:30!) When Kagome came out all dressed Inuyasha sat on her bed using his foot to scratch his ear.

Kagome made her way across the room and sat down. Inuyasha placed his head on her lap and she kept scratching his ear. It was too quiet so she decided to start a conversation. "So what happened after you turned back to yourself?"

"Huh? You fell asleep and then when I tried to put you to bed you wouldn't let go of my shirt. After a while of convincing you let go enough so that I could dress you up."

"Really now?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh!" Inuyasha asked speechless.

Kagome got up and started to walk towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked her.

"School of course!" Kagome answered perkly.

"Oh yeah _that _place!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome giggled to herself. "Come on!" she motioned as she laughed.

Inuyasha obediently followed. Slowly they made their way to school and were walking down the hall when Hojo came. "Higurashi!" he smiled at her.

Kagome turned around to see Hojo waving as he ran towards her. Inuyasha instinctively started to growl and Kagome stared at him. "Calm down Inuyasha he's too dense to get a clue." Kagome whispered the obvious.

Inuyasha suppressed his growling as Hojo stopped in front of them. "Higurashi I was wondering… I mean you don't have to… Do you want to go out this Saturday?" he asked her, the blush a little present.

"I…" started Kagome.

"She can't!" growled Inuyasha.

"Why not?" asked Hojo still not having heard the news.

"She's going out with me!" Inuyasha pointed out buffing out his chest.

Kagome starred at Inuyasha. Lifting her right eyebrow she thought. _So we're going on a date. Wow and I never knew! _"Yeah Hojo I completely forgot. I'm going to the movies with Inuyasha. I mean we are like going out." Kagome said like a cheerleader.

"I think you deserve better Higurashi." Hojo said not knowing when to stop.

"Don't tell me what I deserve or not. That's my descision!" Shouted Kagome.

Kagome huffed and headed towards her 1st period class. Inuyasha sighed and glared over at Hojo. "Great Job Hobo now she's going to be pissed all day." Replied Inuyasha dreading the day.

Inuyasha followed Kagome and then sat down next to her. "Hey Kagome you want to go to the movies Saturday?" he asked her trying to make it final.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "Yea hee hee sure why not!" She replied giving him a huge smile.

"Good!" smirked Inuyasha with happiness.

They spent the rest of the day going to school. When they got home Kagome started whinning out of the blue. "I don't wanna do work."

"You have to Kagome!" Inuyasha replied.

"I want ice- cream. I want to sleep. I don't wanna go to school. I want popcorn." Kagome whined.

"You alright Kagome?" asked Inuyasha trying to figure out why she was acting like she was.

"I'm bored!" she whined a little more.

"Come here Kagome!" motioned Inuyasha.

Kagome followed his command and came to Inuyasha. He picked her up and sat down on the sofa. He put her on his lap and let go. "So what's bothering you Kagome?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You've been whining since we got home. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know!" she replied.

"You'll tell me if something wrong though. Won't you?" he questioned.

"Of course." Smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha dared himself and put his head on Kagome's shoulder breathing onto her neck. His warm breath sent shivers up her spine. She took her hands and started to rub Inuyasha's ears. He purred and soon fell asleep. Kagome soon followed the example and fell asleep too.


	11. Miroku and Sango!

**MIROKU AND SANGO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. (Personally I think Inuyasha is hot! No I'm not a guy!)

Ages:

Inuyasha : 16

Kagome : 16

Miroku : 16

Sango : 16

SUMMARY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higarashi house - hold because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. So now they are bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome get's the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

Last time: In the morning Kagome gets up and starts scratching Inuyasha's ears because she's thinking. When she stops Inuyasha starts whimpering she promises him she'd scratch more if he got ready and bam he was ready. Anyway so they go to school and Hojo comes up. He asks Kagome if she'd go on a date with him and before she can reply Inuyasha says no. Hojo gets jealous and starts to say how Kagome deserves better. She gets mad and leaves. Inuyasha goes up to her and asks if she wants to go out and she says yes…

**MIROKU AND SANGO**

Miroku and Sango walked down the hall. "Miroku what do you think you're doing?" asked Sango

"What do you mean I'm just walking."

"That's just it you're not being perverted."

"Wow you have so much faith in me." Miroku replied sarcastically

"I like you better this way!"

"Hey Sango…"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"Are you gonna be perverted?"

"No I promise. I won't be perverted."

"I don't know…"

"What if we bring Kagome and Inuyasha along?"

"Uh… fine."

"Great this Saturday!"

Sango nodded and they headed towards gym. When they entered they saw Kagome and Inuyasha. Both raced over and greeted their friends. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Sango. Hi Miroku!" greeted Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time

"Hey Kagome you wanna come on a date with me and Miroku on Saturday?"

"Sure!"

"Hey Kagome I thought we were going out!"

"DOUBLE DATE YAY!"

Everyone besides Kagome sweat drop. Miroku and Sango leave Inuyasha who was trying to get her to sit down. _I think Kagome might be high on something. Well at least Miroku isn't being perverted right now._

_I can't wait. After dinner Sango, movie, kiss, BUTT! Maybe breasts! Ha ha ha!_

They both walked over to the doors and were leaving school because it was prep for them. (A/N: Paly High is an off campus school so during a prep you can go home or do whatever as long as you come back on time!) Sango turned and started to leave towards her house when a hand grabbed her.

She turned around and looked back to see Miroku. "What do you think you're doing you perv?"

"I'm just doing something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"What are you talking about?"

"This…"

Miroku pulled at her hand making her fall against his chest. Sango blushed as her hands touched his hard muscled chest. "Mir…Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

Sango took her hand and slapped his onto the floor. Miroku lay on the ground and looked at Sango. "What was that for?"

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A…UGH…"

Sango huffed and headed towards her house. When she reached there she saw letters. One was blue and was addressed to her. Sango curiously opened it and read:

_Dear Sango,_

_I am Kino. As a child I saw you and knew you were meant for me. I wish to go out with you sometime. Please, just give me a chance. I will go wherever you want but if you can't decide I will. I love you and wish for you to be my girlfriend. You might not know me, but you do. I am your prince. I remembered when you came to my castle in Tokyo. So maybe it's just a mansion, but that's not the point. So one week from now I wish to meet you in front of the theatre if you wish._

_Please call me at 380 – 2263 _(A/N: NOT REAL!) _Just give me one chance to show you how much I care. Thank you!_

_KINO _

(A/N: Is it me or does Kino sound like a cereal or something?) Sango blushed. "Kino? Oh Kino! He's that annoying bastard from second grade. Well maybe he's changed. I guess it won't hurt to give him a chance except maybe I need to go back to school."

Sango ran out of the house towards school with the letter still in her hand. She had to show Kagome to get her approval. When she reached there Sango was out of breath. Quickly Sango ran through the hallways and saw Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back riding him like a dog. "GO doggy!"

"Kagome I might be part dog, but I'm not _a _dog."

"GO DOGGY!"

"You confuse me Kagome!"

Sango just sweat dropped. _Okay she is definitely doing something. _Sango ran over to Kagome and handed the note. She held it out and both Inuyasha and Kagome read it. "Okay Sango Kiro is such a girls name. Anyway that annoying kid might have changed give him a chance, maybe he's normal unlike Miroku. Miroku's just a pervert."

"I guess you're right Kagome."

"Okie dockie bye Sango. GO doggy!"

Inuyasha sighed and headed down the hall. Sango looked at their retreating figures. "I guess I'll give him a call."

"Give who a call?"

Sango looked behind to see Miroku. "Huh? Oh Kiro that annoying kid from like second grade. He asked me out in a week from now so I'll give him a call to confirm."

"Oh I see…"

"You okay Miroku?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

Sango left Miroku. As soon as she was out of sight he looked down. "Have I been so perverted that it's driving you away Sango?"

**WOW I NEVER KNEW MIROKU YOU HAD IT IN YOU TO ADMIT THAT. ANYWAY REVIEW. OH AND ANOTHER QUESTION DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT (((AU))) STANDS FOR?**


	12. The Plan

**SANGO'S APPROVAL MIROKU'S JEALOUSY**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. (Personally I think Inuyasha is hot! No I'm not a guy!)

Ages:

Inuyasha : 16

Kagome : 16

Miroku : 16

Sango : 16

SUMMARY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higarashi house - hold because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. So now they are bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome get's the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

Last time: Miroku and Sango were walking down the hall. Sango was freaking out because Miroku wasn't doing anything perverted. Miroku then decided to spill the question and ask Sango is she wants to go out with him. Sango says yes and they had decided to go on a double date with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome agree and starts acting as if she's high on something. The gang leaves to do things because they all have prep. When Sango comes home and sees a letter for her. It was from a kid named Kino she knew in 2nd grade. He asks in the note if she would give him a chance and go out with her. Sango rushes to school and finds Kagome trying to ride Inuyasha like a dog. They read the note and say to give him a chance. Then Miroku finds out about the letter…

**SANGO'S APPROVAL MIROKU'S JEALOUSY**

It was later in the day. The gang was eating lunch at their table. No one could possibly intrude, but they spoke too soon. "Inu darling."

"Gawd what does she not get about no? It's like talking to a monkey. No wait they are smarter then Kikyo. Arg…"

Kikyo came over and tried to give Inuyasha a hug. He just moved out of the way making Kikyo fall flat on her face. She picked herself up and glared at Kagome who had long since finished her lunch and was in deep deep deep thought. She noticed how Miroku was acting strange and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Kikyo on the other hand decided to punch Kagome, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Kikyo you lay a hand on Kagome and that hand won't exist on your arm anymore. It's the same thing whether it's you _or _Miroku."

Kagome came out of her thoughts and looked over at Miroku. She couldn't handle it anymore. "Miroku can I talk to you privately?"

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo all looked at Kagome as if she were crazy. Inuyasha growled at her request. There was no way he was going to let her go with that pervert anyway. "Is there _something _I should know about?"

"Huh?" Kagome cocked her head to her side confused, "You mean… o yes Inuyasha I'll dump you to go out with a pervert. How did you ever figure it out?"

"I thought… How could you Kagome?"

"You weren't seriously believing that. I would never leave you. I have some issued Miroku wants to sort out before Saturday. Come on already I don't have all day."

Miroku got up from his seat and followed Kagome to the doors outside. When she was sure that the door was closed and no one could peak she decided to get this underway. "Okay Miroku what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know something is bothering you and you're not going anywhere until you tell me."

Miroku looked down and sighed. "Nothing gets by you Kagome. Well it's the letter Sango got from Kino."

"I know but…"

"I think I've driven Sango away from me. I need help to get her back."

"Hm…"

"Do you have any idea how to?"

"I've got it. You have to let her go on the date with Kino first. Tell me when and where they are going. I'll tell you the rest later. Got it?"

"Alright thank you!"

Both headed inside and saw Sango and Inuyasha arguing with Kikyo. "Inuyasha leave her and be with me."

"Yeah right Kikyo Inuyasha would rather go out with a dumpster than you."

"No one asked you…"

Kagome huffed at the fact that they were still arguing. She went over and stood in front of Kikyo blocking her view from Inuyasha, but he had a perfect view of her but in his face. He smirked. Kagome on the other hand didn't even know. "Kikyo leave us alone. Why don't you go bother someone who actually cares about what you have to say? Wait actually no one does so go away. Geez don't you get it when someone says no? What part of "LEAVE US ALONE" do you not comprehend?"

"Listen here…"

"No you listen Kikyo. I'm tired of having you always bother us everywhere. Why don't you give up and get a new boyfriend. While you're at it get rid of Kouga for me too!"

"No…"

"GO AWAY!"

Kikyo gave up and scampered away towards her friends. Inuyasha was shocked. So were Sango and Miroku. "I never knew you had it in you Kagome."

"Thanks Inuyasha. You put so much faith in me after knowing me forever."

The lunch bell rang and the guys left. Sango and Kagome on the other hand went on their own pace. "So Sango are you going to go out with Kino?"

"Yeah I'm going to call and then we'll go out like on Friday."

"Cool well I gotta go."

"Kagome…"

"Bye!"

"We have the same class."

Sango sighed and entered the room. Everyone sat down. The only seat empty was Kagome's seat. One second before the bell rang she entered. "Why are you late Miss. Higurashi."

"NO comment!"

"Very well take your seat."

"Kagome I told you to wait."

"Sorry I forgot. I went to the other side of the school before I remembered Sango."

"I will never get you Kagome."

"You know what Inuyasha says the same thing."

After class Kagome told Inuyasha to go ahead without her. Miroku and Kagome were at her locker. "Okay Miroku Friday. All you have to do is…"

When Kagome got home Inuyasha was on her bed. "Inuyasha?"

"I never knew you could do _that _Kagome. What the hell? That feels so good."

"Inuyasha I'm no slut. What the hell are you thinking? Actually I don't want to know."

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and bend down so she could shake him. Instead of the result she wanted Inuyasha pulled her down in a reflex. Kagome was on the bed. "Might as well catch up on my rest. It's not like I'm getting out of the bed anytime soon if I know Inuyasha."

REVIEW! IT'S GOING TO GET GOOD. EMBARESMENT, ACTION, WIERDNESS!


	13. Date

**DATE**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. (Personally I think Inuyasha is hot! No I'm not a guy!)

Ages:

Inuyasha : 16

Kagome : 16

Miroku : 16

Sango : 16

SUMMARY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higarashi house - hold because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. So now they are bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome get's the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

Last time: Miroku was having a hard time knowing that Sango was going to go out with Kino. Kagome noticed this and made a plan for him. Sango had to go out with Kino first before the plan could be put in action. So Sango decided she would call Kino to go out with her tomorrow. When Kagome got home though Inuyasha was sleeping in her bed. Inuyasha was whispering and moaning about what Kagome was doing to him that was so nice… Kagome went to go wake him up, but he pulled her down and she decided to go to sleep too.

**DATE**

Sango reached her house and dropped her stuff. _I guess I'll call Kino. Alright let's go._ Sango went over to the phone and dialed the number. "3. 8. 0. 2. 2. 6. 3."

"Hello Kino speaking."

"Uh Kino it's Sango."

"O Sango my dear you accepted?"

"Yeah see can we do it tomorrow since it's Friday and all?"

"Of course I'll pick you up at 7:00 and we'll go to dinner."

"Thank you. Bye!"

"Bye Sango."

Sango hung up but Kino was still on the line. "By the end of tonight I'll get you back for all those times you embarrassed me, by taking the thing you treasure the most. Ha!"

Miroku went to his house. Kagome's words still lingered in his mind. "To get Sango back you have to show her that you care about her and only her."

Miroku looked up to sky. "I'll do anything to keep you safe…"

It was 7:00. Sango had gotten ready and she was just waiting for Kino. Kagome had called and for some reason wanted to know where Sango was going jus tin case. Sango had told her and then hung up in a hurry.

The doorbell rang and Sango went to go get it. There stood Kino. He had long green hair with purple eyes like Miroku. _Still he isn't as good-looking as Miroku. Wait why do I keep comparing everything to Miroku? _"Hello Sango."

"Hi Kino."

"Shall we?"

He held out his hand and took her to his car. The drive to the restaurant was quiet. When they reached there they signed in and sat at their table.

Miroku and Kagome got ready. "Okay go on stage and sing a song tell her you love her and what you feel for her, then we can only pray and hope."

"Alright."

The announcer came up on stage. "Now we will have some live performance. First we have Kazanna."

**(a/n: please don't copy my songs. I made them up myself! If you want to just ask!)**

Miroku came up on stage and grasped the mike in his hand as the music started to play.

Koishi I see endless dreams in your eyes

I can see the heaven when you smile

When I get scared

I hold you tight

I don't wanna let go

Nothing can hurt you or take you away

You're the only love I see

Your love means everything to me

I promise you and don't hope to die

You'll always be in my heart

Whether I'm dead or alive

Chorus begin:.

If the sun doesn't want to rise

And the moon won't hang in the night

The ocean will be the same

Life wouldn't be according to plan

The worlds gonna start all over again

No matter what

I will still love you

Even if it's all over again

Chorus end:.

You're nothing like an angle

You're a big bad boy

Still you give me love and joy

When you smile

I hold my breathe

I think about the hopes and dreams we share

I'll shelter you when there's a storm

I'll be your light when you're in despair

No matter what you say to me

You won't be lucky as to get rid of me

Chorus begin:.

If the sun doesn't want to rise

And the moon won't hang in the night

The ocean will be the same

Life wouldn't be according to plan

The worlds gonna start all over again

No matter what

I will still love you all over again

Chorus end:.

If I had one wish

Any wish at all

I'd wish to be with you

Forever or longer

Still one thing'll last

Is what I feel for you

You think I'll forget about you

I think you're a fool

Our love is stronger than steel

Forever you're my koishi

Chorus begin:.

If the sun doesn't want to rise

And the moon won't hang in the night

The ocean will be the same

Life wouldn't be according to plan

The worlds gonna start all over again

No matter what

I will still love you all over again

Chorus end:.

Sango awed at Miroku. She got up and walked over to him. He looked at Sango and spoke into the mike once again. "Sango I… I… love you."

"Oh my god Miroku."

Sango hugged him and looked in his eyes. "Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"I love you too!"

Miroku smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her lips. Sango smiled during the kiss and kissed him back.


	14. Kino!

**KINO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. (Personally I think Inuyasha is hot! No I'm not a guy!)

Ages:

Inuyasha : 16

Kagome : 16

Miroku : 16

Sango : 16

SUMMARY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higarashi house - hold because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. So now they are bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome get's the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

Last time: Sango accepted the date from Kino. When Kagome figured out where they were going to dine Sango hung up and went to get the door. There stood Kino but Sango kept comparing it to Miroku. (**a/n: I was on a roll and was going to write Inuyasha. Oops!)** At the dinner it was going great until Kagome and Miroku decided to put the plan into action. The waiter went up and said it was time for a performance by Kazanna. Miroku came up and sang his song dedicated to Sango. After the song he told Sango he loved her. She went and gave him a hug and whispered she loved him too. Then they kissed each other.

**KINO**

Kino starred at the two. His face went red. Miroku was destroying his only chance at revenge and he couldn't let that happen now could her. He quickly went over to Sango. "Sango what about our date?"

Sango looked over to Miroku for approval and he nodded because he knew that Sango really loved him and not Kino. Hey one night couldn't hurt right? Sango smiled and went with Kino. Miroku on the other hand stood there. Kagome came up behind him and smiled. "Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Follow her and make sure she's safe."

"Right!"

Miroku left the dinner and followed the two. It seemed that Kino took her to a dark alley and Miroku couldn't really see. All he heard was the conversation. "Why are we here Kino?"

"I'm here for revenge."

"Why?"

"All those times you embarrassed me."

"You had freakin' pimples and then whenever a girl came near you you'd be all hard and stuff what wasn't there to make fun of?"

"Well now I'm going to ruin your life."

Miroku stepped closer and saw what he was doing. He took Sango's hands tying them. Then he tied her legs and was about to start undressing her when Miroku came. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Lover boy leave me and my date alone."

"Why don't you leave me and my girlfriend alone?"

"How about you get the breast and I'll get the bottom and then we'll switch? It's fair."

"I would never force myself on Sango you loser."

"Boo hoo what are you going to do about it?"

Miroku came closer to her and punched Kino. "That's what."

"Why you!"

Kino came charging towards Miroku his fist out in front. Miroku quickly dodged out of the way and went to the side. Then he ran towards Kino and punched him out once again. Kino still wouldn't give up. "I'm not letting you take my only chance at revenge."

"Well too bad."

Miroku ran towards Kino again and this time he put all his power into it. A hard blow to the head and Kino fell to the ground. Sango thought it was an easy win for Miroku until she saw him limp over to her. "Sango you okay?"

Sango nodded her head and Miroku took her locks of. "Miroku you're hurt!"

"I'm okay as long as you're okay!"

"No Miroku we're going home right now!"

"It's okay Sango!"

"Don't argue with me!"

Miroku laughed and headed inside with Sango. On stage they saw Kagome singing and when she was done everyone clapped. Miroku and Sango laughed and went on stage to get Kagome of. "Hey I was on a roll!"

"Imagine how "doggy's" is going to feel when he can't find you anywhere."

"Oh no! He'll call the F.B.I!"

"Kagome while you're at it take us home!"

"Okay…"

Kagome took Sango to her house where she also dropped Miroku off. "Well at least we have those two together finally! I thought they would never get together at the rate they're going."

When Kagome came home Inuyasha was mad. "Where were you?"

"I went to a restaurant with Miroku."

"You went on a date with a lecher?"

"No I got Sango and Miroku together. They finally admitted their love and I felt so happy."

"So the lecher is finally together!"

"Yup!"

"You still didn't tell me!"

"Sorry! You were busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Hello sleeping."

"You could have woken me up!"

"I said Sorry!"

"You do know what this means…"

"What?"

"I said you do know what this means…"

"I know what you said I mean what do you mean?"

"I mean as in you're grounded!"

"GROUNDED?"

"Yes grounded for not telling me!"

"You can't do that!"

"You're mom left me in charge remember?"

"Still…"

"You're grounded!"

"You're lucky I live here. I hate you!"

Inuyasha sat down and looked at the clock. He sighed and knew he had to apologize to Kagome. He went upstairs and went into her room. He opened the room and saw Kagome sitting on her bed. "Kagome I'm sorry!"

He walked over to her and sat next to her. "It's okay!"

Kagome reached over and gave Inuyasha a kiss and he kissed her back. When they parted for air Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was smiling. "Now it's okay!"

REVIEW! THAT WAS I GUESS CUTE! EVERYONE'S TOGETHER EXCEPT FOR KINO WHO IS IN AN ALLEY!


	15. First Date!

**INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S 1ST DATE**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. Sesshomaru's hot too! (Personally I think Inuyasha is hot! No I'm not a guy!)

Ages:

Inuyasha : 16

Kagome : 16

Miroku : 16

Sango : 16

SUMMARY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higarashi house - hold because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. So now they are bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome get's the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

Last time: Inuyasha tried to wake up Kagome but she wouldn't so he kissed her. When they reached school they were standing in the hallway when everyone started gasping. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to see Sesshomaru. He invited both of them over since Kagome insisted on knowing on why he was there. They drove to Inuyasha's original house. There they started talking when Sesshomaru came back with a woman. Inuyasha thought he was torturing her so he asked her if she was all right. She said yes and then the big news was let out… Sesshomaru was getting married.

**INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S 1ST DATE**

That was certainly a shock. "So Sesshomaru when is it?"

"Um girl… it's on…"

"Hey don't call me that I'm Kagome FLUFFY!'

"Fine _Kagome_ it's in a couple of months. To be more exact on Valentines Day. Rin insisted on it being a very romantic wedding."

They all talked and soon headed home. The first thing Kagome did was call Sango. She asked when they would be ready for the date today. Sango told her 8:00 and that they were going to the movies and then dinner or the other way around it didn't matter.

Kagome laughed and hung up. She went over to Inuyasha who was sleeping. "You really love to sleep. I wonder if you were like that when you were little… Naw… that'd be the day."

Inuyasha was still sleeping and he started murmuring Kagome's name. She decided to record it on tape for black- mail. "Kagome… that feel so nice you naughty bitch."

Kagome could feel her whole face getting red. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"I never knew you were this good… oh god that feels so good."

Kagome's blush intensified to the point when her face was brighter than Inuyasha's red shirt. "INUYASHA YOU PERVERT EWE GET UP!"

Inuyasha shot up and looked over at Kagome with the camera in her hands. "What? Where is the fire? Is everything all right? What happened?"

"You pervert."

Inuyasha watched the movie and his face got bright red. Kagome laughed at the embarrassed hanyou. "You plan on sharing with me what the dream was about?"

"N- no – no!"

Kagome laughed even harder and told him to get ready for the date. After a while they went to go pick up Miroku and Sango. Quickly they headed to a restaurant. The dinner went smooth. There weren't any problems, except Kagome's need to sing Karaoke. Inuyasha had to constantly drag her of the stage because she couldn't stop singing and the fact he just liked being close to her.

When they arrived at the movie theatre they decided to watch "White chicks." They went over to buy the ticket when they got the shock of their life. Hojo was the ticket guy. "HIGURASHI!"

"Ho cough bo cough jo!"

"What are you doing here? Do you want to see a movie with me?"

Inuyasha started growling. "NO SHE'S WITH ME YOU HOBO!"

"Higurashi. I can't believe you'd stoop so low to going out forced."

"Hey what to you mean forced. I agreed to going out with Inuyasha. Just because you are a stupid ass hole doesn't mean everyone else is."

Kagome punched Hojo after getting the tickets and headed in. They decided to get some things to eat. All of them waited in line, which by the way was really long and huge. When the got to the front they got another shock of their lives. "Inu darling have you come to watch a move with me?"

"NO!"

"You don't mean that. You love me!"

"Not even in _your _dreams."

"Don't lie you know you want me."

Kagome decided to speak up because the movie was going to start soon and she didn't want to miss any of it. "Yeah he wants you dead."

"Stay out of this whore."

"If I'm the whore you must be queen."

"I'm what every girls dreams to…"

"NOT BE!"

"Go away leave me and my inu poo alone."

"You want shit go to a dog pound."

Everyone laughed and got their things. Inuyasha smiled warmly at Kagome. When they got their seats Sango and Miroku sat in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. The movie was about to start in a matter of minutes when their day decided to get worse. In came Kouga through the doors. He went over to Kagome and sat down next to her. Kagome got made and started thinking aloud by mistake. "All my least favorite people have come and formed a club."

"Kagome you know you want me."

"NO!"

"You love me."

"NO!"

"You want to leave dog mutt for me."

"NO!"

"You have undivided love and admiration for me?"

"NO!"

"You dream about me at night."

"NO!"

Before he could ask another question Kagome slapped him and placed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He loved the feel of Kagome on him. He loved everything about her. He loved her scent, he moods, he feel, her voice, everything.

He placed his head on her head and both of them watched the movie. About half way Kagome moved her head and placed it on his shoulder. Somehow she had fallen asleep because she had already seen this movie like 10 times. Her hand fell to Inuyasha's manhood and he was sweating.

He could feel himself getting hard. He couldn't believe that part of his dream was coming true, but hey it wasn't in a movie theatre. He tried to move her hand but she gripped on tighter putting him a little pain. He shook her and Kagome woke up. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"You're kind of…" said Inuyasha looking down

Kagome looked down and blushed. There was a bulge in Inuyasha's pants and she was holding onto it. "Sorry…"

"I… I … guess."

Kagome reached over and gave him a kiss which he kissed back. Before they knew it they were making out. This truly was a good first date…

REVIEW. PLEASE GET ME TO 164 ATLEAST. PLEASE? THANKYOU! MY ACCOUNT FROZE, BUT NOT I'M BACK AND I WANTED TO THANK **sapphire-glass** FOR PUTTING UP IN HER STORIES MY OTHER ACCOUNT BECAUSE IT WASN'T WORKING. I HAVE SOME STORIES UP ON THERE THAT I DON'T HAVE HERE YET! SO THANK YOU!


	16. That'll Never Happen!

**THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. Sesshomaru's hot too! (Personally I think Inuyasha is hot! No I'm not a guy!)

Ages:

Inuyasha : 16

Kagome : 16

Miroku : 16

Sango : 16

SUMMARY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higarashi house - hold because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. So now they are bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome get's the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

Last time: Inuyasha and the gang were going to the movies when Hojo interrupted them. Then Kikyo and the Kouga. Inuyasha and Kagome had to tell them off even though Kagome was the one with the fast comebacks for all of them. When they started to watch the movie after a while Kagome fell asleep and her hand fell to Inuyasha's manhood. She gripped it as Inuyasha tried to move her. Finally Kagome woke up… this truly was their first date and it wasn't bad at all.

**THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN**

Kagome walked around the hallways. She looked around for Inuyasha but he wasn't there. "Inuyasha! Where are you?"

Down the hall there was light coming from a door. Some shadows moved around and Kagome smiled. "I know you guys are in the room. Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku come out!"

Kagome cheerfully skipped down to the room. When she opened the door she almost fainted. Miroku was sitting with his legs crossed and meditating. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kagome. "Kagome – sama I have given up the ways of womanizing and decided to become a true monk!"

She screamed and ran. A few doors down there was another light. Kagome opened up the door to find Sango in a kimono. She sighed in relaxation. "Sango you wouldn't believe it Miroku…" started Kagome

Sango turned around to look at Kagome. "Kagome! I have agreed to bare Miroku's children!" Sango cheered

Kagome back up slowly and ran out the door. "What's happening? What is this?" Kagome asked while panting

Quickly Kagome ran to the door neighboring Sango's when she entered she was horrified at the picture. There stood Kouga in his naked glory looking at himself in the mirror. "Oh yeah who is good looking who is?" asked Kouga to himself

"Oh my god I am scarred. I'm scarred." Screamed Kagome

Kouga turned around and smirked at Kagome. "Hello my mate." He smirked

Kagome looked towards the bathroom and quickly barfed. "Cover it up Kouga cover it up… please…" begged Kagome

When he wouldn't she quickly ran to the door a few doors down. Inside was Kikyo. _Nothing could be worse then seeing Kikyo in real life._ When Kagome entered she almost fainted. Kikyo stood at her desk reading Juliet. Looking up Kikyo spoke. "Hello dearest Kagome."

Kagome was horrified and ran. Once again there was another light. This time Kagome slowly walked up and opened up the door. She stepped inside to see Sesshomaru. "O it's only you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned around and smiled at Kagome. "Why are you smiling Sesshomaru?" asked a horrified Kagome

"What's up homee?" asked Sesshomaru

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kagome

Inuyasha shook her. "Kagome get up!" he urged up

Kagome opened her eyes and shot up. Kagome panted. "What happened Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

Miroku and Sango came in through the door and Kagome pointed and screamed. "What's wrong Kagome – sama?" asked Miroku

"Yeah Kagome…" asked Sango

Kagome shakily pointed at Miroku. Taking a deep breath she started to tell of her thoughts. "I was walking down the hallway looking for Inuyasha when I saw a light coming from the door. I thought it was him so I entered but when I did I screamed. It was Miroku and he was meditating. Then… then he said he left the ways of womanizing…"

Sango and Inuyasha gasped. "NO… WAY..." gasped Sango

Then Kagome took her shaky and pointed and Sango. "Then Sango… she… she said that she'd BARE his CHILDREN!"

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Sango as she ran off

Miroku looked around and he went to go chase after Sango. "Sango my dear come back. There is something Kagome still hasn't told us!"

It took a while but Sango came back inside Kagome' room. She sat down and glared at Kagome but then smiled. "Go ahead Kagome. Continue…

Kagome agreed and took a deep breath. "Okay so then I saw Kouga… he… he…"

"It's okay Kagome take your time." Said Miroku politely

"He was in his NAKED GLORY! NAKED AHHHHHHYHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kagome that the car alarm went off

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly got up and ran. You could hear screaming outside and people screaming at them to be quiet. When they came inside Inuyasha held a glare. "Come on Inuyasha at least it's not as bad as the part when Kikyo was reading Juliet."

Everyone started laughing. Kikyo had never read a book besides… well she had never read a book. "Well then I went to the last room and saw Sesshomaru. I thought he was the only normal one but I was wrong. It was soo scary. He was smiling… smiling and… he was also… also… he said… what's up homee."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed followed by a big thud

Kagome looked around and her eyes got big. Inuyasha was on the floor unconscious. "I guess that took him out!" stated Kagome

She got out of the bed and freshened up. When she returned she looked to see Inuyasha coming back. He moaned and sat up looking around as his ears twitched. He looked around and his eyes landed on Kagome.

"What happened?" he asked

"Well Inuyasha you um.. fainted…" started of Kagome

"Why?" he asked again

"Remember Sesshomaru in my dream said what's sup homee?" answered Kagome

The next thing they knew Inuyasha was on the floor once again!

**OMG ANY1 NO HOW TO TELL IF A GUY LIKES SUM1 I NEED 2 NO SO I FIND OUT 4 MI FRIEND! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO TELL. OH AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING I HAVE 208! OMG I'M SOO HAPPY! I ADDED SOME TO THE CHAPTER BECAUSE I DECIDED OF LIKE ADDING KOUGA AND KIKYO SINCE A REVIEWER TOLD ME TO.**


	17. Someone For Kouga!

**SOMEONE FOR KOUGA**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. Sesshomaru's hot too! (Personally I think Inuyasha is hot! No I'm not a guy!)

Ages:

Inuyasha : 16

Kagome : 16

Miroku : 16

Sango : 16

SUMMARY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higarashi house - hold because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. So now they are bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome get's the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

Last time: Kagome had a nightmare that Miroku was not a pervert. Sango agreed to bare his children. Kouga was butt naked. Kikyo was wearing clothes that were her size, and lastly Sesshomaru was smiling and said "What's sup homee." When she woke up she told everyone and Inuyasha ended up fainting.

**SOMEONE FOR KOUGA**

Kagome woke up to the shrilling of the phone ringing. Kagome picked it up but Inuyasha got to talk first. "Who the hell are you calling me at 3 in the morning?" shouted Inuyasha

"Be quiet Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome

"Hello Kagome?" asked the voice

"Yes who is this? Asked Kagome

"It's Ayame! Can you believe it? My last boyfriend was cheating on me so I was wondering if I could come to your house for a day or two." She asked

"Yea fine… actually I think I know who you might just need but come over later during the day." Asked Kagome

"Okay… who was the one who shouted at me?" Ayame asked

"Huh? That was Inuyasha. He's cranky because you woke him up!" screemed Kagome

"Okay bye Kaggie girl." Laughed Ayame

When Ayame hung up Kagome waited for the dial tone and waited for it. When she heard it Kagome dialed a number. "Hello?" asked a sleepy voice

"Kouga? It's Kagome!"

"Kagome? Have you finally realized that I am the mate for you?" asked Kouga

"No I am still with Inuyasha. Get over it! I just called because I know someone that I want you to meet. She's great trust me." Kagome answered

"I don't know Kagome…" said Kouga unsure

"Have I ever been wrong Kouga?" asked Kagome nicely

"Well there was that time with the hedge hogs, and the rabbits, and the dog, oh and let's not forget about the…" listed of Kouga

"Shut up! You are going to meet her and you are going to like it. Do I make myself clear?" growled Kagome

"Crystal!" shuttered Kouga

"Good! Good night." Kagome sweetly replied

Lying back down Kagome smiled. "Good night Kagome." yawned Inuyasha

"Good night my Inuyasha!" smiled Kagome

Both went to sleep even though they would only get a few hours of sleep. Later when it was around 6 Kagome yawned and opened up her eyes. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was time to get up. "Inuyasha we have to get ready for school!" whispered Kagome into one of his ears

"No I don't want to." Growled Inuyasha playfully

"Come on Inuyasha!" said Kagome

"No!" he growled again

"Fine then I don't want to ever go out with you again I'm going to Kouga." She fake angrily replied

Inuyasha shot up and his ears drooped as he nuzzled in Kagome's stomach. "No… don't… don't… don't go!" whimpered Inuyasha

"I was just joking Inuyasha! I won't leave you but it is time to get up for school." She smiled

Kagome sat up against the headboard and patted her lap. "Come on Inuyasha five more minutes then we have to get up okay?" she asked

Inuyasha growled and nodded. He crawled over and put his head on Kagome's lap. Almost immediately she started scratching his ears. He started to purr as she scratched them more. Sometimes she would run her fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha smiled. It felt so comfortable… so right to be with Kagome. He wished he could stay in this spot forever but like most 5 minutes they ended. Kagome lowered her head to his ears once again. "Okay come on Inuyasha it has been 5 minutes." She whispered

Inuyasha pouted and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and got changed. He quickly finished up and got out leaving the bathroom free for Kagome.

When Kagome finished they went over to Sango and Miroku. They thought that the two would still be sleeping but they were in for a surprise. When the opened the door Miroku and Sango were kissing like no tomorrow. "OOOOOOOOOO" said Inuyasha and Kagome

Quickly the two broke apart and blushed. "We weren't doing anything!" answered Sango

"Sure you weren't." smirked Kagome

Inuyasha smirked. "At least we'll find out what happened one way or another don't worry."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome left the room laughing. Miroku and Sango blushed and followed the two knowing it was time for them to go to school. When they did reach school they were surprised to see Ayame there. "Ayame what are you doing here?" asked Kagome

"Well I was waiting for you when I saw this really hot guy!" she screamed

Kagome sweat dropped. "Well I want you to meet someone too!" Kagome smiled

As soon as she finished Kouga appeared. "Kagome where is that girl you wanted me to meet?" asked Kouga

Kagome pointed over at Ayame. When Kouga looked over he couldn't believe his eyes. The girl was beautiful! "Ayame I want you to meet Kouga… Kouga, Ayame!"

Kouga ran over to Ayame. "Hey Ayame you want to go out sometime?" asked Kouga

"Yes!" squealed Ayame

**Hey guys! Okay I'm updating all my stories now because I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks. Japan here I come. Anyway so as a present I undated all my stories or am on the verge of. Have fun and review!** **HEY YOU THINK YOU COULD GET ME TO 255 REVIEWS? IF YOU DON'T IT'S OKAY BUT COULD YOU TRY? I'D REALLY LOVE IT!**


	18. Kouga and Ayame's Date part 1

**KOUGA AND AYAME'S DATE PART 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. Sesshomaru's hot too! (Personally I think Inuyasha is hot! No I'm not a guy!)

Ages:

Inuyasha : 16

Kagome : 16

Miroku : 16

Sango : 16

SUMMARY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higarashi house - hold because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. So now they are bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome get's the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

Last time: Ayame called and Kagome told her to come over later in the day so that she could meet someone since Ayame's old boyfriend was cheating on her. After the phone call Kagome called Kouga and forced him into meeting Ayame. When they both did meet Kouga asked Ayame if she wanted to go on a date with him and Ayame said yes.

**KOUGA AND AYAME'S DATE PART 1**

"Really?" asked Kouga

"Yes!" Ayame excitedly replied

"Okay um how about dinner and a movie?" asked Kouga one again

"Sure!" Ayame nodded

Kouga smiled to himself and walked away before saying good-bye and the fact that he'd pick up Ayame at 8:00 p.m. tonight. Kagome smirked and so did Inuyasha. Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha's ear. "You know what this means right?"

"Yes! We get to see a movie! Kouga and Ayame's Date. I heard it was going to be good."

"Of course it is going to be good!"

Both laughed and waved good-bye. Ayame would find something to do. Deciding that today would be no school for them, they left for Kagome's house. When they did reach home Inuyasha and Kagome made some food.

Both sat down and began to plan. "Okay so they are going to dinner and a movie. We need to find out what restaurant and movie."

"Okay so who is doing what?"

"Well it's obvious, Inuyasha, that Kouga is going to pick out a restaurant, while Ayame picks out a movie."

"Well Kag's how about I go ask Kouga and you ask Ayame. You two can discuss the girly facts of the date or whatever." Suggested Inuyasha

"Fine!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both got up and headed for the door. "You know Inuyasha if this doesn't work it's all your fault!"

"What? How is it all my fault?"

"I don't know but it will be one day!"

Once again both headed of. They were going to enjoy this. One way or another Ayame and Kouga were going to get together.

**Kagome and Ayame**

Kagome ran up to Ayame. "Ayame! Ayame! Over here!" shouted Kagome

Ayame looked over to Kagome. "Oh hey Kagome what's sup?"

"What movie are you going to watch? I mean come on we all know Kouga's going to let you pick!"

"Hm I don't know probably Charlie and the Chocolate Factory I heard it was good!"

"Okay thanks! Just wanted to know. You'll tell me all about it tomorrow right?"

"Yes Kagome!"

**Inuyasha and Kouga**

Inuyasha walked up to Kouga. "Kouga you wolf!"

"What Inu – trasha!"

"What resaurant you gonna go to?"

"Why?"

"Kagome was so mad when I took her to WacDonalds that one time!"

"Really?"

"Yea I mean I had to sleep on the floor!"

"Wow I never knew it was _that_ important!"

"Yea it is stupid!"

"Well I was thinking about taking her to that Chinese food restaurant. The one that just opened."

"Good!"

Inuyasha nodded and left. Both Kagome and Inuyasha met up and hugged. "Well Inuyasha Ayame said that they're going to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"That wolf said that they're going to that new Chinese restaurant that just opened up!"

"Alright Inuyasha we strike tonight!"

**Okay sorry for having a crappy chapter! It would be awesome that even if you don't like the story could you drop a review? Hey I was wondering how many guys actually read this story. I mean it was just brought up because I reviewed a story and the author was wondering and it got me to wondering. SO if you don't mind could you tell me if you're a guy? Thanxs!**


	19. It's a whole new thing!

Hey guys... i feel so bad putting up and author's note, but it's important. There is nothing wrong, but the reason I haven't updated this recently is because I want to make my previous chapters better so that when I do update it's not like chapter 1 is crappy and then chapter isn't crappy! sorry! I'm working on it:)


	20. Kouga and Ayame's Date P2

**KOUGA AND AYAME'S DATE PART 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. Sesshomaru's hot too! (Personally I think Inuyasha is hot! No I'm not a guy!)

Ages:

Inuyasha : 16

Kagome : 16

Miroku : 16

Sango : 16

SUMMARY: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are stuck in the Higurashi house - hold because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. So now they are bored as hell and need something to entertain themselves. Kagome get's the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

Last time: Kagome and Inuyasha decided that they wanted to "spy" on Kouga and Ayame's date. Kagome went and asked Ayame what kind of movie they were going to watch, while Inuyasha asked Kouga what restaurant they were going to go to. In the end it was a Chinese restaurant, and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. It was going to be fun.

**HAS ANYONE READ "THE LIST OF SEVEN" BY MARK FROST? IF YOU HAVE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE EMAIL ME OR REVIEW I NEED SOMEONE TO TELL ME THE SUMMARY OF THE BOOK FOR A PROJECT BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME TO READ IT! PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

**KOUGA AND AYAME'S DATE PART 2**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat and awaited for the time they would go spy. They knew it wasn't that "good" to spy on other people's date but they knew that one day those two would be spying while one of them went on a date. It was just repaying someone back early.

Both snuck over to the movie theatre. They walked up casually and bout a ticket to the movie, entering without Ayame or Kouga seeing them. That was a good thing. The bad thing was that when they entered Ayame and Kouga were right next to the door. Kagome glared at the two without them knowing. Who actually sat next to the door in a movie theatre?

Inuyasha and Kagome went out of the door entering at the other entrance and sat a few rows behind Kouga and Ayame. The lights started to dim and both sat while waiting for the movie to start.

After the opening credits the movie started playing everyone laughed at the funny parts. Kagome and Inuyasha had forgotten why they had come, but then a little while later Kagome remembered and looked down at Ayame.

Her eyes softened as she saw the two holding hands. Ayame's head was on Kouga's shoulder and he did the same thing except his head was on her head. It was a beautiful scene. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and poked him.

He looked at her and followed as Kagome pointed down at the pair. He smiled a little and kissed Kagome on the cheek. Then he whispered. "Don't worry wench we'll be like that."

Kagome blushed even though it wasn't noticeable Inuyasha could feel the temperature in her cheeks increase and laughed at her slightly. Then he went back to watching the movie. In the end the movie wasn't that bad.

Now all they had to do was go to the Chinese restaurant and then hopefully not get caught. Sneaking through the exit they came Inuyasha and Kagome hurriedly ran to the car trying to not be noticed my Ayame and Kouga. Unluckily their car was next to Kouga and Ayame's car. The two were heading towards the car at a pretty fast pace, which was too fast for Inuyasha to drive the car.

He grabbed Kagome and kissed her, making it look like they were making out, so when Ayame and Kouga came around they just thought of them as another couple and backed out of the spot heading towards the restaurant.

When Inuyasha was sure that they were gone he got up, while Kagome fixed herself. In minutes they were both driving as if nothing had happened and soon reached the restaurant.

Quickly they entered and told the person at the head to put them on the opposite side as Ayame and Kouga, which the person did after a little bit of argument. The sat and ate while spying on the two, which were smiling and laughing every now and then.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled because it seemed everything was going fine. "I guess they're doing perfectly fine aren't they?" laughed Kagome.

"I guess they are!" replied Inuyasha.

**EVERYONE READ! **

**HAS ANYONE READ "THE LIST OF SEVEN" BY MARK FROST IF YOU HAVE PLEASE I BEG DUDE EMAIL ME firedemon 52 yahoo . com I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP ON THIS!**


	21. Cookies

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 21: **Cookies

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **648

**Pages: **3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** Inuyasha and Kagome followed Kouga and Ayame to the movies. They saw that everything was going perfectly fine. Therefore, after the movie Kagome and Inuyasha noticed that their car was right next to Kouga's car. There was no way that they could avoid them so Inuyasha kissed Kagome to make it seem like they were just another couple. After Kouga and Ayame, left they followed them to the Chinese restaurant. They saw that their date was going perfectly fine.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome paid for the food and headed home. When they got home Kagome anxiously awaited for the call. It would be the call, which could mean life or death. Kagome was just about to give up when the call came. "HELLO??" Kagome frantically asked.

"Hey Kagome it's Ayame."

"So? Tell me!"

"Well…"

"DON'T hold out on me! I deserve to know!" Kagome asked demandingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayame.

"What do you think I mean?" asked Kagome.

"You were there!!" replied Ayame.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome replied.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. _What_? He mouthed out.

Looking back at the phone and then back at Inuyasha she mouthed back, _Ayame knew we were there!_ Inuyasha laughed and walked away into the kitchen to get some food. "So um what?" asked Kagome.

"We saw you in the restaurant. Duh!" said Ayame as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome laughed sheepishly. She told Ayame that she'd talk to her tomorrow since it was getting late and that she better tell her everything. Ayame agreed and then hug up. Kagome sighed and put the phone back on the cradle.

She then walked up the stairs and climbed into bed. Inuyasha was still in the kitchen but she didn't care. She was tired and wanted to go to bed. As soon as she hit the bed she was out.

The next morning when she woke up Kagome quickly got ready and sat on her bed thinking about what she had to do. All of a sudden her eyes enlarged. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha instinctively woke up and looked around for any possible danger. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"I forgot to do my foods project!" cried Kagome.

"What is the project?" asked Inuyasha.

"I have to make cookies!" she said as she started to run down the stairs.

Kagome rushed into the kitchen and started looking thru the cupboards. She took out the flour and sugar. Then she got out the chocolate chips, baking soda, brown sugar, and all the other things that she would need.

She didn't even care to measure. She just poured in the things and when they seemed about right then she stopped. After mixing in all the things Kagome put it in the oven and let it cook.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was upstairs in the room getting ready. Kagome came rushing through and threw her clothes of not caring who saw. She then ran and got all her clothes for school and put them on.

After that she sat in the kitchen agonizingly waiting for the timer to ring. It ticked away slowly, by slowly. At one point Kagome thought that it even stopped! Yet time went by and finally it rang its shrilling tune.

Kagome smiled as she threw the cookies in a box and headed out the door with Inuyasha for school.

**ACK! i'm sorry that this is sooooooo short. OMGGG! Good news though... i've edited chapters 1 - 10 yay haha. review?**


	22. I like you the best

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 22:** I like you the best

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words:** 726

**Pages:** 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** Last time Kagome talked to Ayame for little bit. She told her that she saw Ayame in the resteraunt. Then Kagome realized that she forgot to do her foods project. She went frantic trying to make the world's best chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into school where they came across their friends. Kagome happy skipped and Inuyasha walked. When Kagome looked back she glared at Inuyasha and stopped. He was so confused. "What did I do?" he asked her.

"I am skipping down the hall!" Kagome told him.

"So?" Inuyasha asked still confused.

"SOOO do it with me!" Kagome happily informed him.

Inuyasha's eyes grew. "There is no way that I am skipping down the hall with you hand in hand." Inuyasha told Kagome rejecting her idea of skipping down the hall.

When Sango and Miroku came across the two they started laughing. Inuyasha was skipping down the hall with Kagome. Kagome was bubbling with joy and Inuyasha was just glaring at having to skip. Thankfully for Inuyasha Kagome decided to stop and then she and Sango started talking about life.

Miroku and Inuyasha just moved away a little and started talking themselves. "So man.." Miroku started.

"Shut up Miroku. Kagome made me do it!" Inuyasha glared.

"That's cool man I was just wondering… do you want my care bear?" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha was so embarrassed. "Kagome!" He shouted.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, unsure of why Inuyasha had shouted her name. "Kagome this is all your fault. You made me skip and now people are making fun of me. How can you do this to me? I'm so mad at you right now Kagome. I don't know what to even say. I think we need to be away from each other for the day." Inuyasha shouted at her before he left.

Kagome started tearing up. Inuyasha had never been so angry at her. He was always so nice and caring. Not he was getting mad at her, just because she made him skip down the hall? Sango came over to Kagome and put her arm around her. "Don't worry about it Kagome. He'll be over it soon." Sango assured her.

"I know that!" Kagome answered.

"Then why are you crying?" Sango asked her.

"His zipper was down." She laughed.

Both of the girls laughed as they headed off to their classes. It wasn't till lunch when the action began. Inuyasha still hadn't figured out that his zipper was down. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were sitting at the table when Inuyasha came. He sat next to Miroku and started eating. "Won't you talk to me?" asked Kagome.

"No." replied Inuyasha.

"Ooo you jut did!" Kagome smiled.

"No I didn't." answered Inuyasha.

"What do you mean you just did again!" Kagome informed him.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome just laughed and walked over to Inuyasha and put her fingers to his ears. "Inuyasha you know I like you the best right?" Kagome sighed placing her head on Inuyasha's chest, "I'll always like you the best."

Inuyasha's eyes softened at what she said and put his head on her hair.

**I'm sorry these chapters are so short. I know that I've lost a lot of people who used to read this story because I didn't write for so long. Life's just like aiya. I hope you liked this chapter. ******


	23. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Chapter 23:** A Jealous Rage

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (16)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words:** 545

**Pages:** 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I did.

**Summary:** Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in the Higurashi house because of a blizzard that trapped them alone. Kagome gets the idea to play truth and dare. What will be revealed? Will true feeling be told? Inu/ Kag, San/ Mir

**Last time:** Kagome just laughed and walked over to Inuyasha and put her fingers to his ears. "Inuyasha you know I like you the best right?" Kagome sighed placing her head on Inuyasha's chest, "I'll always like you the best."

Inuyasha's eyes softened at what she said and put his head on her hair.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing outside of school. Miroku and Sango were across from them. They casually talked about random things. Inuyasha had accuired a skateboard which he pushed forward and backwards, unintensionally. He was doing it without even thinking about it.

Kagome's thoughts wandered when she felt this eery feeling. Turning around she noticed Kikyo, the girl she hated. Even though Kikyo hadn't bothered them for a while she always tried to flirt with Inuyasha, or at least Kagome felt that she did. Kagome turned around, when Kikyo came up and jumped on Inuyasha's skateboard and flirted right infront of Kagome.

Her anger raged as Kagome, so badly, just wanted to trip Kikyo and push her off. Though she would have loved to Kagome held herself back and waited till Kikyo left. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and glared. "I hate that little bitch!" Kagome growled.

"Uh.." Inuyasha said.

"Omg I want to kill her so badly. She's like gahhhh!!!" Kagome shouted.

Looking at where Kikyo was walking Kagome shouted so that Kikyo could heard. "Little slut I'll kill you next time!"

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome and cooed. "Awww so cute. You're jealous. Aww."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha just to feel his warmth. "I knew my Kikyo – is – behind – me – and – is – going – to – flirt – with – you – any – minute senses were tingling."

Inuyasha laughed at her. Once again Kagome's back was tingling. She knew it must have been her Kikyo – is – behind – me – and – is – going – to – flirt – with – you – any – minute senses, so she looked back. She should have bet a million dollars because there was Kikyo once again heading this way.

Kagome glared _daring_ Kikyo to come near her. In her mind Kagome was thinking 'Bitch please, I dare you to come near him' but she didn't say anything. She just hoped that Kikyo felt her 'I'm going to kill you' waves and went away.

Just as Kagome had hoped Kikyo turned and started going another direction after she passed them. "Ya that's right! Keep walking!" shouted Kagome with a fist in the air.

**This is just a little cute thing. Lol. I'm sorry it's so short but like there wasn't much I could write to this situation. I thought it was cute though. Haha. Anyways thanks for reading. CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE!!! **

**www . justexpressing . com**

** Tensaiga**


End file.
